


Three way fun

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-24
Updated: 2004-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Started out as a continuation of the contest Showtime was having. It was way too long for the contest and I wasn't about to send this off anyway....





	Three way fun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

(The first bit is from the Showtime fan fic contest) 

Topic # 3 

 

Part 1 

 

FROM PORTLAND TO PITTSBURGH AND BACK AGAIN 

 

The music at Babylon pulsed as Michael and Ben finished a particularly long kiss. 

 

"That was amazing!" Michael said, smiling into his boyfriend's eyes. 

 

"Thanks," Ben said, "Now I have to go to the little boys' room. Wait here." Michael leaned against the bar, feeling like his life – for that moment at least - was perfect. Had he ever felt so happy? So content? Suddenly he felt someone's eyes looking at him. 

 

"That was some kiss." The voice was low, sexy, familiar and a little sad. Michael turned around and there he was, his previous great love: Doctor Dave. "Long time, no see," the hunky Doctor said, chucking Michael on the chin. Michael's heart suddenly sank and leapt and spun all around his chest. 

 

"What are you doing here?" 

 

(My part) 

 

David was a little put out but said defensively, "I was called in for a conference with some colleagues of mine and decided I'd visit friends." 

 

"And that includes me?" 

 

"Well, I was hoping it might." 

 

Michael shrugged. "Okay..." 

 

David smiled. "So, I see you've found someone new." 

 

"Yeah, his name is Ben...he's a professor at Carnegie Mellon." 

 

"Hmm..." David said, looking at Ben returning from the restroom. 

 

Michael didn't like the look on David's face...the chiropractor looked like he'd found a muscle that needed to be worked and it was Michael's boyfriend. 

 

Ben smiled slightly at David and nodded his head. 

 

"Ben, this is David - David, this is Ben." Michael's tone was monotonous and not at all friendly. 

 

"Hi," said Ben and held out his hand. David took the man's hand 

immediately. 

 

"Michael tells me you're a professor over at Carnegie." 

 

"Yes, I teach gay studies." 

 

David smiled. "You're in an appropriate environment for that." 

 

Ben nodded and returned the smile. "Definitely there's lots of material to be had here-" 

 

Michael cut Ben off and said, "I first met Ben at my comic book store, he was looking for some comics to present to a class he was teaching." 

 

"You own a comic book store? That's news. You've done well for yourself. That's wonderful, Michael." 

 

Michael swallowed; he hated the fact that praise from David always made him weak in the knees. 

 

David took that moment to turn to Ben and say, "Um, do you mind if I spend a moment alone with Michael? I just really would like to talk to him privately." 

 

"He minds, David. Anything you say to me you can say to Ben. I love him and we have an open, honest relationship," Michael interrupted. 

 

"All right. I just wanted to say that I missed you, Michael. But I understand - you're in a committed relationship." David looked over to Ben who was studying the situation closely. "If you'd rather I leave" 

 

"No, don't do that, David. I don't own Babylon. If you want to stay, I'm OK with it." 

 

Michael watched as David walked away, going to the bar to get a beer. He knew it wasn't David's fault that he left him in Oregon to return home. He'd felt lonely and isolated there and missed his friends terribly. He also knew he hadn't been selfish to want to spend more time with his lover. David had a commitment he needed to fulfill. Michael never should have left his home. They might never have broken up if he'd have stayed in Pittsburgh. He sighed and knew they had unfinished business to discuss. 

 

Ben kept quiet while Michael was looking so pensive and a little hurt. Then finally he wrapped his arms around Michael and whispered in his ear, "Wanna leave?" 

 

Michael shook his head. Just then Emmett and Ted walked up. They looked over at David then at Michael. 

 

"Everything all right, honey?" asked Emmett, concerned that his friend and roommate was upset. 

 

"I'm fine. David is just visiting." He shrugged his shoulder. Then he looked over at his friends in the safety of Ben's arms and asked, "Wanna go dancing?" 

 

Emmett and Ted had been nearly inseparable since they hooked up and Michael was happy for them. 

 

"Yeah, sure! Come on, Teddy Bear." 

 

Ted groaned. He hated the moniker Emmett had given him. The only time he didn't mind it was in the bedroom. He should've known the country boy couldn't keep his mouth shut outside of it. 

 

They all moved to the dance floor, having fun. Brian came up once to kiss Michael but flitted off again, chasing a cute boy in leather. After awhile, familiar arms wrapped around his hips. He looked sideways and saw that it was David. 

 

He turned with wide eyes at Ben who was about to leave and let David be with Michael. 

 

"No, stay," Michael growled out. 

 

It was the first time he'd ever been sandwiched between two gorgeous men and he wasn't about to let this time pass. Some habits of Brian's were hard to break free from and he absolutely relished the attention. 

 

Ben seemed to warm to the idea quicker than Michael would've liked, but Michael knew Ben was very comfortable in his skin. He was certainly not the jealous type. What was surprising was David usually was. 

 

Michael's eyes widened when he felt David nibble on his neck. He studied Ben to gauge his reaction. His lover didn't seem bothered by it at all though he was watching them closely. 

 

Ben moved closer to Michael, rubbing his crotch against his lover's. Michael was surprised at how hard Ben was, though he wanted to deny his own, but couldn't. He gasped when Ben's crotch met his. Ben took that moment to press his mouth to Michael's, lapping softly at the opened mouth. 

 

David tantalized Michael's backside with his crotch that Michael thrust his ass out while pressing closer to Ben as they continued to kiss. Michael realized how hot it was to be dancing so intimately with two hot men. He wondered how Brian could stand it so often. He was becoming dizzy by the sexual heat pouring from both men. 

 

When David's hand snaked around to Michael's front and played with the swelling erection in his pants, a bouncer came up to them and said, "Ok, take it in the back or out of here." 

 

Michael blushed furiously. This was the first time he'd nearly been kicked out of Babylon for being too intimate on the dance floor. 

 

"Wanna leave?" breathed Ben in his ear. 

 

"Yeah, let's get outta here." 

 

Michael grabbed David's hand and they all walked out together. 

 

Ted and Emmett, having witnessed it all, were nonplused but stayed out of it. Michael was a big boy and had Ben to help him if things got out of hand. Ted was glad Brian was in the back room getting sucked, who knew how Brian would react to seeing Michael between Ben and David like that. 

 

Outside, Michael looked questioningly at David and Ben. David looked at Ben who said, "Follow us to my place, David." 

 

David grinned and went to find his car while Michael waited until he left to ask, "Are you sure about this?" 

 

"If David wants you and you want him, I think I'd rather be there than to have you two alone." 

 

"Ben, you have nothing to worry about. David won't steal me from you. I fell out of love for him when I met you." 

 

"Yeah, but I can see you still have a lot to work out with him. After tonight, you do need to talk with him alone." 

 

Michael nodded. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a giving lover as Ben. 

 

"David may want to leave once he knows I'm positive" Ben began but Michael stopped him. 

 

"If he does, then I won't even talk to him, Ben." 

 

Ben smiled and they went to Ben's car and waited as David followed them in his car. 

 

***** 

 

When they arrived at Ben's residence, David followed pensively. He seemed determined, though, to join them. Michael wasn't sure if he really should let this happen, and a part of him wished that David would leave once he learned that Ben was positive. 

 

They all sat down once inside and Ben asked if they would like a drink. When he was turned down, Ben began, 

 

"I'm willing for this to continue tonight, David, because I love Michael and if he wants to be with another, I wouldn't deny him that. I just want to be a part of it." 

 

David nodded. Michael and Ben could tell David wasn't comfortable with Ben there, but he seemed doggedly determined to stay. 

 

"You're a good man, Ben." His eyes remained on Michael. 

 

Ben took a deep breath then let it go. "There is something that you should know before we continue...I'm positive." 

 

David didn't seem to hesitate, but Michael was certain David was weighing his desire to remain with his desire to leave. There seemed to be a question in David's eyes, but they were trained on Michael. 

 

Michael sighed. "I don't need your concern, David. I love Ben as he is. And we're very careful...and if you stay with us, we'll be just as careful." He emphasized the last bit since David, for all his medical knowledge, had forgone the use of condoms shortly after they started their relationship. 

 

David nodded, then looked at Ben. "I want to stay. I have no problem with you being positive, Ben." 

 

Ben lifted his brows but didn't say anything. Then sighed. "Let me set the mood here." 

 

He went to his stereo and turned on the music he and Michael usually made love to. When he turned back David had pulled Michael to him and they were kissing. 

 

"I missed kissing you so much, Michael," David said softly against Michael's mouth. 

 

Ben winced, that was definitely one of his favorite things to do with Michael, too. For all Michael's seeming innocence, he was one hell of a kisser. Ben had no illusions about who had taught Michael how to kiss. There was no doubt in his mind that Brian had been the one. 

 

Ben moved closer to them and Michael rose from the couch to kiss Ben. There was a bit of apology in it but mostly it was a sweet, thank you kiss. Sweet, open and giving, just like Michael. 

 

Ben saw David join them in their embrace. David's arms wrapped around Michael and nuzzled his ear and the back of his neck. 

 

When their eyes caught, with unspoken agreement they pulled back from Michael and pulled off their shirts then helped relieve Michael of his. They then moved in for the kill. 

 

Michael gasped when he felt two mouths attack him from both sides. Ben's tongue teased under Michael's chin while David's mouth found Michael's hot spot just under his ear. 

 

Ben's mouth moved down his neck while David's mouth moved to Michael's back then over to his other ear, licking and blowing air just right. Michael moaned. This was the best. He was having one of his fantasies fulfilled. Always hearing Brian's escapades had made his sexual fantasies thoroughly vivid and detailed. None of it compared to the real thing. 

 

When Ben's mouth teased his chest and nipples, Michael was incoherent with lust. David's hands were caressing his ass possessively through his jeans and he desperately wanted the older man to take possession as he had done so skillfully when they were together. 

 

Ben's hands softly slid down Michael's sides and then moved to his button-fly front. Michael was so ready to be exposed for his lovers. He was surprised at himself for not being embarrassed at thought of being thoroughly naked in front of these two men. Something he'd normally be mortified over didn't matter in his lust hazed state. 

 

David was helping Ben pull Michael's jeans down his thighs and he rocked forward into Ben's big chest. He nuzzled there, causing a moan to wrest from Ben and he smiled against his lover's skin. He loved both Ben's and David's chest, both so big and sexy and toned. He could nuzzle them both all night. David's hands gripped his hips as he thrust his denim covered hard on against Michael's naked ass. 

 

Michael groaned and said between swollen lips, "I think you're both over dressed." 

 

They pulled away momentarily and began to pull off their pants. Michael couldn't help himself, he had to watch them. He shivered with anticipation, watching as both men's erections sprang into view. Shamelessly, he reached for them both and stroked them with a hand each. 

 

They groaned; both sets of eyes glued to the lustful Michael. His eyes were heavy, his lips parted, he was panting as he stroked the two big, gorgeous men's erections. 

 

"So sexy," murmured Ben and David moaned his agreement, thrusting up into Michael's hand. 

 

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom" suggested David. 

 

After Michael reluctantly removed his hands, they moved toward the bedroom. 

 

They pondered the logistics for a moment, then Michael decided it by lying on his side on the bed. Now it was between David and Ben to decide who got which side. 

 

Michael was glad that Ben chose to stay where he'd been all night. David lay behind Michael, pressing his eager cock against Michael's sweet ass. 

 

Michael kissed Ben enthusiastically, wanting to show him how much he loved him for allowing this. Michael pulled away when David's cock lodged between his ass cheeks, trying to express where his main focus was. 

 

Ben reached around and grabbed a condom from the stashes located in several places around the bed. He handed it to David then pointed to the lube on the other side of the bed. David grabbed it and prepared himself quickly. 

 

Ben was grinding his erection against Michael's, trying to be careful of David's ministrations to Michael's backside. Michael squeezed his eyes shut when David penetrated him. Ben took the lube from David and poured it generously on his palm then grasped Michael's cock; he put a condom on him then slicked him well. He smiled then turned to face away from Michael, and lifted his leg. 

 

Michael moaned at the sight in front of him and the feel of David's cock thrusting inside him. 

 

He rubbed his generously lubed and gloved cock between Ben's ass cheeks and slowly slid inside. 

 

David ran his free hand down Michael's chest, tweaking his nipples while he nibbled on Michael's ear. Ben let Michael lead the way then started back thrusting, showing his lover how much he wanted it. 

 

"So good," moaned Michael, uncertain what he was referring to, but was sure it was both men's actions. It was amazing and he knew why Brian liked to do this as often as he could. This certainly appealed to the side of him that liked it both ways. Penetrating and being penetrated at the same time, it was definitely the best of both worlds. 

 

Michael soon lost all conscious thought but the desire to fuck and be fucked. All he felt was the slide of his cock into Ben's slick hole and the counterpoint of David filling him over and over. His whole body was buzzing and when David's teeth bit his shoulder he cried out. He desperately tried to stay with it, to satisfy Ben, but he knew he couldn't last longer if David bit him again. He reached around and grasped Ben's hand that was pumping his cock. Feeling Ben about to come was too much, he stilled for a moment then came inside the condom, grasping Ben's hand tightly. 

 

Michael felt Ben come and felt David bite his shoulder but he was too out of it for much more. 

 

****** 

 

Sometime in the night David left, leaving Michael snuggled against Ben. He left a note and said he was glad Michael had found Ben and wished them well. 

 

Michael was upset that David hadn't stayed long to talk before he left. He guessed David just wanted to fuck him once more then forget him. Ben wrapped his arms around Michael and kissed him softly. 

 

***** 

 

Later that day there was a knock on Ben's door. Ben answered it. Brian stood in the door looking terrible. 

 

"Brian?" asked Ben. 

 

"Where's Michael?" 

 

Michael went over to him. "What's going on, Brian?" 

 

"We need to talk." 

 

Michael didn't like the look on Brian's face. 

 

"What?" 

 

Brian pulled Michael away from Ben and moved him toward the bathroom. 

 

"Brian?" 

 

Brian pressed his body close to Michael's and said to him in a whisper, "I thought you only wanted Ben, Michael." 

 

"I do only want Ben. What's gotten into you?" 

 

"Not what I heard last night." 

 

That upset Michael. "What happened last night is none of your business!" 

 

"You are my business, Mikey." 

 

Brian pressed his mouth over Michael's, kissing him until he got the reaction he wanted. 

 

 

Part 2 

 

"You are my business, Mikey." 

 

Brian pressed his mouth over Michael's, kissing him until he got the reaction he wanted. 

 

Michael was flushed, he reacted to Brian as usual in the most primitive of ways, but he wasn't about to let Brian determine his life for him and Ben. He pulled away and had to wait a moment to collect himself. 

 

"Brian, I want you to leave. Now!" 

 

Brian stared at him, curious as to his reaction. 

 

"Mikey, what...?" 

 

"Leave, Brian. Whatever happened last night has nothing to do with anyone else, and certainly not you!" 

 

Brian shrugged. "Fine... you'll change your mind." 

 

Then he left, but not before smiling at Ben with a seductive look. It seemed to say, "I've had you before, and I can have you again." 

 

When Brian shut the door, Michael went to Ben. "I'm sorry about that, Ben. I really don't know what's gotten into him." 

 

Ben sighed. "You have a pretty big history, Michael..." 

 

"Yes, but he's never been so possessive! I don't understand it." He paused a moment then said, "Before I met David, I had made a pass at Brian and he stopped it from going further. While I was with David, he made a pass at me, and I stopped it. I guess now he feels it's time to do it with you. But I won't let him get to me, Ben. I love you too much to put you through that." 

 

Ben nodded and pulled Michael into his arms. He waited a good long while before he said anything. 

 

"He wanted to be with both of us, right?" 

 

Michael pulled away and looked into Ben's eyes. "Yeah, what's your point?" 

 

"Well, you told me he tried to seduce you when you learned that we had been together at the White Party. He thinks now you wouldn't turn him down if I was there." 

 

Michael stared at Ben for a moment, not certain how he would answer that. He finally said, "I don't want Brian that way...don't want to be with Brian just to appease his pride. He just thinks he can have me now." 

 

"Michael, he's always had you." 

 

Michael's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?" 

 

"I think the only reason Brian never made a play for you was he knew you weren't a conquest." 

 

Michael pouted. "You mean I was easy." 

 

Ben sighed. "Well, it's the way Brian thinks. He can easily charm someone, but he had no reason to do that with you. He already had you..." 

 

Michael turned away. He knew it was the truth. 

 

Michael was grateful Ben didn't push the issue further. He wasn't about to let Brian intimidate him into sex just because he was, amazingly, jealous of Michael's three way. It didn't make sense, first of all. But nothing with Brian made sense rationally. Everything had to do with his whims. When he wanted something, he went after it, and didn't care who he hurt in the process. 

 

Michael wasn't about to let his relationship with Ben be a convenience to one of Brian's whims. 

 

***** 

 

Later, at the comic book store 

 

 

Michael was happy Ben was coming to eat lunch with him. He'd put an out to lunch sign up then to go to the Japanese restaurant Ben wanted him to try. He'd already told his mother he wouldn't be eating at the diner. She wasn't overly happy about that, but when he said he was going to spend time with Ben, she acquiesced. 

 

The bell on the door rang as someone entered and Michael looked up from flipping through a comic book. He frowned. 

 

"What are you doing here?" The irritation in his voice was obvious. 

 

"I can't see my best friend anymore?" 

 

Michael sighed. "Yes, of course you can." His voice had become whiny. 

 

Brian smiled. "You know I love you, Mikey." 

 

Michael nodded. "Yes." 

 

"Good, was worried for a moment that you'd forgotten that." 

 

Michael made a sharp sound. "I don't know who told you about David last night, and I don't really care, but just because he and I had a farewell fuck, doesn't mean you needed to know about it." 

 

Michael had left the safety of being behind the cash register and had his arms crossed, daring Brian to say anything against that. Instead, Brian took one arm and pulled, opening Michael's arms, and then pulled Michael to him. 

 

"I want to know what happens to you, Michael, because you're my best friend and I love you." 

 

Brian bent and kissed the pout from Michael's lips. 

 

Michael couldn't help it. Whenever Brian was so loving to him, he gave up all control. Michael finally understood why Brian pulled away from him when he became aggressive that one time. It wasn't what Brian was expecting. He wasn't expecting his Michael to be that way with him. Michael was always the one who let Brian lead at everything. 

 

They never could get it right. Whenever one of them wanted to be together, the other didn't. It seemed to be a never ending cycle. 

 

He almost didn't hear the ringing of the door letting them know someone had entered. He pulled away and saw Ben waiting. He moved further from Brian and Ben smiled. 

 

"Ready to go?" 

 

"Uh, yeah, Ben. Let me shut down the cash register, then we can go." 

 

"Hey, where ya going?" Brian asked. 

 

"Kiku's. I wanted Michael to experience a good Japanese restaurant instead of the fast food style of many others." 

 

"Going all out for Mikey, huh?" 

 

"Of course." 

 

"Would love to tag along, but I guess the diner will be it for me this time." 

 

Michael grinned at Brian. "Thanks, you're all heart, Brian." 

 

They kissed and Ben opened the door for Brian and Michael to walk out. Michael locked up. 

 

"See you two later at Babylon?" 

 

Michael looked at Ben who nodded. "Sure, see you then, Brian." 

 

When they were in Ben's car, he said, "I'm happy you made up with Brian." 

 

Michael shrugged. "We didn't really make up, just let the status quo continue as always." 

 

"Are you happy with that?" 

 

Michael sighed. "Well, I've been happy with it for so long, I don't know how to be different, Ben." 

 

Ben was silent for the rest of the drive to the restaurant. Once he found a spot to park, he said, "Maybe you should invite Brian over tonight." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"I know you think you can handle it the way you always have, but maybe you shouldn't. Maybe you need to go ahead and sleep with Brian, get it out of the way. That way you can get on with your life and then there won't be a status quo. You can start your relationship anew. Instead of things being as they've always been, there will be a new element to it. I think, with you and Brian's history, your friendship would survive it." 

 

Michael contemplated those words. "You think that I was afraid that if we ever had sex our friendship would end?" 

 

"I think you both have been afraid of that, Michael." 

 

"You think sex will change anything?" 

 

"No, it shouldn't. Brian's philosophy has been fuck it then leave it. But with Justin, that wasn't the case anymore, was it?" 

 

"Yeah, but you saw how long that relationship lasted." 

 

"But then he and Justin weren't friends beforehand." 

 

Michael nodded. "I guess." 

 

They left the car then went inside. 

 

***** 

 

"That was different," Michael said, walking to Ben's car. 

 

Ben smiled. "Not to your liking?" 

 

"I wouldn't say that...just different." 

 

"Great, then you wouldn't object to eating at the new Middle Eastern restaurant that opened up off of East Street?" 

 

Michael went silent for a moment. "You're trying to tell me I should make a change, huh, Ben?" 

 

"It's up to you, Michael." 

 

Michael nodded. When they were in the car he said, "OK, I'll call him...." 

 

"Or we could tell him at Babylon's." 

 

"Alright, at Babylon's." At least at Babylon's Brian could become distracted by a pretty ass and leave them alone all night. 

 

***** 

Later that night at Babylon's... 

 

 

Michael was nervous, and he was fighting with himself over the butterflies in his stomach. Why do I always feel like Charlie Brown at times like this? 

 

Ben distracted him by pulling off his shirt and then pulling him onto the dance floor. They had danced several numbers then went back to the bar. Just out of the corner of his eye, Michael saw Brian lead a cute blonde boy not very different from Justin to the back. 

 

"Well, maybe we can leave, Ben. Brian just found another conquest." 

 

Ben looked over and shook his head. "He'll be back to see you at least once tonight, Michael." 

 

"Not unless he uses himself up back there." 

 

"I doubt it. After coming once, he can go a long time." 

 

Michael's eyes widened. "Maybe I should go get him after his Justin-look alike...." 

 

Ben laughed. "That's the spirit." 

 

Luckily, it didn't take long and Brian was out prowling again, but he veered in Michael and Ben's direction. 

 

"How're the two lovebirds tonight?" Michael was glad Brian didn't look too stoned. 

 

Ben smiled at him and Brian took that as a sign to kiss Michael. 

 

Deciding it was now or never, Michael licked Brian's lips which opened up and let his tongue slip in. Brian was sweet as always with the kiss, but with Michael revving it up a notch, the man who was always his secret fantasy finally responded beyond his wildest dreams. 

 

Brian pulled away but leaned his forehead against Michael's. 

 

"Wow that was hot, Mikey. You sure you don't want to start something?" 

 

Michael took the hand that clasped the back of his neck and started licking and teasing one fingertip at a time. 

 

Brian's only reaction was to breath heavier as he watched his best friend fellate his fingers. 

 

"I think we need to take this back to my place," Ben suggested. 

 

"I don't want to go there, Ben. Let's go to my place." Brian's eyes never left Michael still working his digits. 

 

Ben nodded. Michael pulled off to agree but Brian kissed anything he was going to say away. 

 

He pulled away from Michael's lips to toss Ben his keys. "You're driving." 

 

Ben took the keys good naturedly then walked patiently behind his boyfriend and his boyfriend's best friend as they kissed the entire way to Brian's jeep. 

 

Ben watched them in the rearview as he drove to Brian's loft. They were so sexy together. Ben would enjoy tonight even if he just watched them. He was certain of Michael's love and didn't worry a second that Brian would steal Michael from him. There was always the possibility that Brian would try to brush it aside the next morning...he'd pretend it didn't mean anything then Michael could finally get on with his life. If Brian hurt Michael, Ben would be there for him. 

 

They arrived at the loft and Michael held on to Brian when they rode up to his floor. Ben remained apart from them and was completely surprised when Brian opened his door to find himself plastered against it. 

 

"Don't think for one moment that I intend for you to sit on the sidelines, Ben." 

 

He pressed his mouth to Ben's and the older man immediately opened up to Brian's force of nature. It was exactly what attracted him to Brian at the White party. Brian exuded sexual desire and heat, there was no denying that. 

 

"Wanna be tied to the headboard again, professor?" Brian breathed into Ben's ear. Ben groaned. "Mikey can use that sweet mouth of his to suck you off while I fuck his tight ass. How about that?" 

 

Ben just made a strangled noise then thrust his tongue between Brian's lips, tasting him, remembering that night with Brian not too long ago. 

He thrust his hips against Brian's, pulling them closer. 

 

Michael stared, mesmerized by the two most beautiful men in his life kissing and humping against each other. He could definitely imagine what happened at the White Party more than he ever could. 

 

Brian looked over at Michael and grinned. "Wanna help me get your boyfriend ready, Michael?" 

 

Michael's eyes bugged out and he nearly tripped over his stumbling feet trying to get to his lover and his friend. 

 

"You sure you're OK with this?" 

 

Brian snorted. "I think you should be asking your boyfriend." 

 

Michael looked at Ben's glazed eyes and shook his head. "Definitely OK with it by the looks of it." 

 

They began pulling each other's clothes off slowly at first then more frustratingly faster as they kissed and licked skin as it was exposed. 

 

When they were fully naked, Brian pulled Ben and Michael to his bed, wanting to see how they would look wrapped about each other before he pounced on them. 

 

"Kiss," he directed and watched how his command affected them both. He smiled. From what he remembered, Ben definitely liked to be led. The big man's cock twitched while Michael's nipples on his alabaster chest wrinkled to tight pink buds. 

 

Ben pulled Michael to him and kissed him. They were so sexy together. He wished his best friend could see how sexy he was...he paused and left them for a moment. 

 

Michael and Ben were too wrapped up in their kiss to pay attention to what Brian was doing. Ben couldn't deny that Brian leading them like a porn director was definitely a turn on for him. He just hoped Michael would enjoy it as well. As he pressed himself closer to his lover, he realized he wouldn't need to worry about that. Michael's hard cock pressed against his thigh. 

 

"You look amazing. Ben, why don't you tease those pretty nipples on Michael's chest, they are practically begging for it." 

 

One of Ben's hands crept from around Michael's back to swipe across his lover's chest. He then bent and nibbled on one. Michael gasped; his hands gripped Ben's broad shoulders. He looked over at Brian and cried out, "Brian! Put that camera away!" 

 

Ben pulled away from Michael and looked over at Brian who was still filming them. "Hey, I didn't say stop...." 

 

"Put the camera away and then I'll continue," Michael said stubbornly. 

 

"Alright," Brian huffed but put the camera just so across the room on a dresser. It was the perfect spot for filming his escapades on the bed. He just wouldn't tell Mikey that. 

 

Ben had a twinkle in his eye and Brian smiled at him. The man is too smart for his own good, thought Brian. 

 

He pulled out two silk ties from a closet and said, "Heads up!" to Michael who had resumed seeking out Ben's tonsils with his tongue. 

 

Michael looked over and caught one of the ties as it went sailing in his direction. Brian looked pointedly at Ben who automatically lay back. 

 

"Lift your arms above your head, Ben." 

 

Ben raised his arms and Brian tied his left wrist to the wooden headboard. Michael paused for a moment then did the same to Ben's right wrist. 

 

"We're not going to hurt him, Mikey..." Brian looked down at Ben with a knowing look, "at least not much." 

 

Ben looked so ready for whatever they were going to do, but he knew it would be Brian calling the shots. 

 

"What do you wanna do first?" 

 

Brian smiled at the nervousness in Michael's voice. Though Michael was older he certainly didn't have experience with light bondage. 

 

"What do You wanna do, Mikey?" 

 

Michael stared down at Ben, seeing how hot he looked; his arms spread out and tied down. He looked flushed and ready for him but Michael was at a loss. 

 

"What do you like to do to him?" Brian encouraged. 

 

Michael was about to scoff at Brian wanting to know what Ben and he did in bed but he stopped that line of thought and swooped down and licked Ben's collarbone. 

 

Brian moved just right so the camera could get a shot of Michael's ass. It was perfectly aimed right at the camera. Then he covered it with his face to take a bite out of that sweet ass. Michael yipped and Brian guffawed. 

 

Michael looked over his shoulder and glared at Brian. "I thought this was about Ben tonight?" 

 

"No, I said you suck Ben off while I fuck your amazing ass." 

 

"Fine, but I want to make love to my boyfriend a bit first before the fucking and sucking...is that alright?" 

 

"Absolutely." Brian moved away to let the camera catch Michael kissing, lathing and teasing Ben's body with his mouth and teeth. 

 

Ben was too tongue-tied with being in his favorite position and two gorgeous men to play with him all night. He couldn't have planned it better, if he had. With every single tease he moaned, letting his lover know just how much he was loving everything he was doing to him. 

 

Brian watched Michael make love to Ben, worshipping that hot professor's sculpted body. If Michael didn't realize after watching the tape of tonight's action how hot and sexy he was, he was a hopeless case. Would that stop Brian from loving his Michael? No way, it was exactly what attracted Brian to him in the first place. 

 

When Michael's mouth moved further south, Brian moved closer and ran a hand down Michael's smooth back. He stopped just at the top of the sweet curve of his ass. The man had the softest skin next to Justin's and curves in just the right places. He laid his cock between Michael's ass cheeks and bent to nibble on an ear. 

 

Michael groaned. Brian's cock between the crack of his ass was like a dream come true. He just hoped Brian didn't tease him to death with it first before he fucked him. 

 

Brian could almost sense the frustration rising in Michael, so he sucked on Michael's earlobe and breathed, "If you were mine, I'd have you on your stomach every night so I could play with your fuckable ass for hours, Mikey." 

 

"Oh god," Michael moaned, his mouth at Ben's navel. 

 

Ben squirmed, desperate for Michael to get a condom already and suck him off. Witnessing Brian tease Michael certainly helped in notching up his lust. The vibrations against his navel were amazing but they would feel much better on his dick. 

 

Brian sucked and licked Michael's neck and shoulders, rubbing his chest against the smooth skin every once in a while to tease Michael more. 

 

Brian reached down between Michael's legs to tease the balls hanging down between those sexy thighs. Michael bit back a gasp and nipped just below Ben's navel. Ben strained against the ties and thrust his hips slightly, trying to get Michael's attention to where he wanted it. 

 

Brian looked over Michael's shoulder to the frustrated red faced professor and bit on Michael's ear. 

 

"I think your boyfriend is more than ready for your mouth on his cock." 

 

He handed Michael a condom that seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

Knowing Brian, it probably did. 

 

"If you'd move I'd be able to actually get the condom on him," Michael snarked. 

 

Brian rolled his eyes then rolled off Michael. Only Michael would bitch in the midst of hot sex. 

 

Michael had devised a sexy tease while applying the condom, running his finger along the large vein that ran the length of Ben's cock. He wished he could've been with Ben before his positive status so he could've tasted his hot cock without the latex. Ben wouldn't allow Michael to do anything but touch his cock with his hand. Michael didn't care for the latex's taste but he'd do anything to please his lover. 

 

Just as he was about to take Ben into his mouth, he felt Brian's fingers tease his backside then run over his anus. Michael closed his eyes and gasped. "Fuck, Brian...." 

 

"That's the plan," murmured Brian. 

 

God, Michael wanted to hit Brian but was too overwhelmed with sensation as those slick fingers pushed inside his anus. To distract himself, he grasped the base of Ben's thick cock and ran his tongue up and down all sides of the condom so he could deep throat him afterwards. 

 

Ben watched the emotions run through Michael's face as Brian got him ready for his cock. He never looked more beautiful to Ben. 

 

Michael took a deep breath then took Ben's cock as much as he could in his mouth, lathing the underside of his lover's cock while one hand held the base and the other slid down to tease Ben's scrotum. That was at least one place Ben allowed him to touch with his mouth, but only after his cock was sheathed in a condom. Michael's love grew at how careful Ben was with him. Ben was the best thing that had ever happened to him in such a long time...probably since he first met Brian. 

 

Michael nearly choked when he felt Brian's cock touch his loosened hole. He squeezed his eyes shut as Brian slid slowly in; one of Brian's hands grasped his hip tightly, while the other helped ease Brian's long cock into his slick heat. 

 

He almost forgot he had Ben's cock in his mouth, but a soft nudge from Ben's hips reminded him and he started bobbing his head, hoping he didn't come too soon from getting it from both ends. He just wished he was good for Ben, knowing how long he'd wanted to have Brian fuck him. 

 

He redoubled his efforts, letting the sweat running from both himself and Ben to wet two fingers; he slid his hand down from Ben's scrotum to his lover's asshole. 

 

Ben groaned and Michael was grateful for that because his own moans were muffled by Ben's cock that he continually sucked in a steady rhythm. He tried to tease every square inch of Ben's cock through the condom with his tongue. 

 

Brian bit his lip as he moved against his best friend. He didn't want to admit how amazing it felt to finally be with Michael this way after so long of denying himself, ultimately, both of them. Ben was a better man than he for Michael, he couldn't deny that. He'd always tried to get Michael to see how great he was. All his best friend would do was blush and just stare at him with longing. Part of him knew he was holding back because he was afraid Michael would leave him if they were ever intimate. Realize what an utter selfish prick he was and would never want to have anything to do with him. 

 

Brian bent and bit on the shoulder quivering just under him. Ben looked as hot as he remembered from the White Party. The man could make coming into an art form. 

 

Fucking Michael's ass was always something he'd wanted to do, but now with his hips in his hands, his cock sliding in and out of the tight heat, he realized why. He felt like he was fucking his brother...but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he smirked to himself. 

 

Ben loved Michael so much it hurt to see him with another, but the hurt was good...it reminded him he was alive and kept him focused on right now. He didn't want to think of what his future held. A particular teasing glide of Michael's tongue made him shiver, then his lover paused and Ben could feel his throat relax around him. His amazing lover wanted him to fuck his mouth. He groaned then began to thrust his hips upward, wishing he could hold on to Michael's ears, run his fingers through the soft black hairs... 

 

Michael was in heaven. He wanted this to last but was so afraid he would embarrass himself and come before either of his lovers wanted him to. He blushed furiously, letting Ben fuck his mouth. He couldn't believe he just called Brian his lover. Brian wasn't a lover, he was a fucker. He seemed to only love himself and his cock. His loft was a close third but everything else was just icing. A particular jab against his prostate by Brian's long cock and he lost his train of thought and nearly forgot to keep his teeth away from Ben's gloved cock in his mouth. 

 

One of Brian's hands moved off his hip and the next thing Michael heard was a smacking sound, then he felt his ass sting. He howled, squeezing his eyes shut, but thankfully had enough practice to keep his mouth open wide as Ben's cock thrust deep. He heard Ben groan and felt the pulse of the cock in his mouth. Then a particular stab to his prostate and he was seeing stars...After he could move again, he slowly lifted his mouth from Ben's spent cock then fell heavily atop him. 

 

Brian laughed softly and continued to fuck the boneless Michael until he groaned and came. He bent down to kiss Michael's neck then withdrew slowly. He left to clean himself up and came back with wet washcloths to clean Michael and Ben. He released Ben's wrists and saw the gratitude in Ben's eyes. He watched as Ben wrapped his arms around Michael then he left again. 

 

***** 

 

When Michael awoke, he was in the arms of Ben; he smiled at his still sleeping lover. He looked over to see the time and remembered where he was. Brian wasn't beside them. He wondered for a moment about that but then was glad Brian wanted them to have some time by themselves. He snuggled against his lover and fell back to sleep. 

 

 

Part 3: Foursome 

Pairing: M/B/E/T 

 

When Michael awoke, he was in the arms of Ben; he smiled at his still sleeping lover. He looked over to see the time and remembered where he was. Brian wasn't beside them. He wondered for a moment about that but then was glad Brian wanted them to have some time by themselves. He snuggled against his lover and fell back to sleep. 

 

****** 

 

It had been a couple of weeks since they'd participated in a three way with Brian. Michael was grateful that Brian had made himself scarce after that. Brian acted as if now that he'd had Michael, he could move on with his life. Brian was doing so well with his business that he was able to go on extended vacations and let others take the reins temporarily while he was away. Michael was glad for him. 

 

One night, feeling nostalgic for Brian, wanting Brian to be there to kiss him whenever he came near, Ted and Emmett suggested a double date. Going to the movies then dinner. Ben agreed immediately and Michael followed along with his boyfriend's enthusiasm. 

 

The date was set for the next night. Ted and Emmett were hoping Michael would be distracted from Brian's recent aloofness. They both suspected that something happened, but they didn't pry. Well, Ted demanded that Emmett not do so. Emmett's voice immediately became sultry and said, "Mm, I love it when you get all butch." 

 

Ted snorted and kissed Emmett. He was so happy they finally realized how much they meant to each other. The only difficulty poor Ted suffered now that he was in a relationship with Emmett was when Em performed on camera; Ted would be affected by it in the most fundamental of ways. He would immediately take Emmett in his private office and play with his boyfriend, letting his assistant Eddie take over. 

 

The first time Ted pulled Emmett away from his duties, Emmett worried about leaving Eddie in charge. 

 

"Why?" asked Ted. 

 

"Well, he's straight." 

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Well, I wouldn't know from the way he watches the boys perform...." 

 

Emmett shrugged. "He's studying to become a film producer." 

 

Ted shut his lover up with a kiss and a fondle. Who cared if Eddie was a bible salesman? He did his job well. 

 

***** 

 

The next night they all met at the theater and watched Lord of the Rings 2. Emmett was so in love with Legolas and Aragorn. Ted just wanted time in the dark with his boyfriend. When he squealed in delight, Ted would wince but loved the way Emmett held on to him. 

 

Ted looked over at Ben and Michael. Ben was telling Michael what was different between the book and the movie. He snorted. When he tried to tell Emmett, his lover said he could care less. The movie was about the hot men. Ted tried to say that one was an elf. Emmett shrugged and said, "Looks like a man to me. That's all that matters." 

 

After the movie, having been eating popcorn and drinking soda throughout, they decided to skip dinner and just go to Ben's for light refreshments since the night was still young. 

 

While Ben was in the kitchen preparing some snacks with the help of Emmett, Ted and Michael talked. 

 

"Has Ben convinced you to read the books?" asked Ted, curiously. 

 

"Oh yeah, but I don't know when I'll find the time. I'm busy with the shop and everything." 

 

Ted nodded. "Emmett isn't interested in books at all." He paused and gave a moue and nodded his head. "I can understand, he prefers visuals over the written word." 

 

"That's why comic books are so cool; they have the best of both worlds…." 

 

Ted nodded, but knew he would probably have a better conversation with Ben. 

 

Michael realized Ted wasn't really paying attention so he changed the subject. 

 

"I'm so happy for you and Emmett finding each other. I think it's the best thing for both of you." 

 

Ted smiled. "Thanks, Michael. That means a lot to me…I, uh, have been worried that…." 

 

Just then Emmett came in with hors d'oeuvres on a platter. 

 

"Eat up you two; we need the energy for Babylon later." 

 

He bent and kissed Ted on the cheek. 

 

"I'll come back and feed you in a moment, my teddy bear." 

 

Ted did his best not to blush. 

 

"He's so cute when he blushes," Emmett squealed, then returned to the kitchen. 

 

"Uh, what I was trying to say earlier, was that I'm glad you're happy about … Emmett and I. We, or really, I was afraid you'd think oddly about us being a couple." 

 

"Oh no, not at all. I think it's great. Friends falling in love can be the best thing for a relationship." 

 

Ted nodded, looked awkward for a moment then said, "Remember the time you asked if I had something to say to you? I think now is the time." 

 

"You found out…?" 

 

Ted nodded. "I want you to know that…if I had known, I never would've embarrassed you like that in front of…the others and…I, uh, was hoping you wouldn't think I was just looking for someone to replace you." 

 

Michael shook his head. "No, I don't think that. You and Emmett are great together! Many strong relationships are made from working together." 

 

Michael was so glad he'd looked through Debbie's Cosmo earlier. 

 

Ted grinned. "Good. Yeah, uh, I've heard that's true. Emmett and I get along very well." 

 

Emmett came in with some drinks and said, "We sure do, honey." And he bent and kissed Ted softly. "Drink up! Ben's going to be the designated driver. He said if we are too out of it to drive home, we can sleep on his sofa bed." 

 

Ben appeared bringing more hors d'oeuvres on a platter. 

 

"Wow, that's wonderful, Ben. I really appreciate that. I end up being the designated driver all the time…except for Michael." 

 

"Well, thankfully, Brian won't need my services tonight." 

 

"Amen to that! Where is our illustrious friend, Michael?" 

 

"He's in Chicago with some big wig friends of his boss'." 

 

"He's probably bored stiff with all those executives and big wigs." 

 

Michael smiled. "Knowing Brian, he probably found someone to make his time there interesting." 

 

"You're probably right. Brian knows how to find the diamond in the rough." 

 

"You mean the twink in the rough, don't you, Teddy?" Emmett laughed. 

 

"That too. Luckily I have my own diamond right here!" 

 

Emmett squealed and sat on Ted's lap, then squeezed him and kissed him. "You always know what to say to me. That's why I love you so much!" 

 

After eating and drinking a bit, they started to get ready for Babylon. Michael took Ben away from Ted and Emmett for a moment and whispered, "I'm worried about Ted…I don't think he's over me." 

 

"That's the least of his problems…Emmett isn't really in love with him." 

 

Michael's eyes widened. "You think that too?" 

 

"Yeah, it's kinda obvious when you stay with them for a bit. Emmett is just trying to make Ted feel better. You told me about Blake, he probably doesn't want Ted to try to go find him." 

 

"Shit…!" 

 

"Oh, no you don't, boy toy wonder. I know that look. You know what happened when you interfered with Brian and Justin." 

 

"But Ben…" Michael whined. 

 

"Hey, we going to Babylon sometime soon?" interrupted Emmett. 

 

"Yeah, let's go!" Michael grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him toward the door. Ben went reluctantly. He knew Michael was just avoiding the argument. 

 

 

At Babylon 

 

 

Michael and Ben danced, Michael trying to stay close to Ted and Emmett, trying to see if there were any signs of Ted getting a clue about Emmett. 

 

"Michael, stay focused. You know, Ted may know." Ben was talking close to Michael's ear. 

 

"Oh, damn, that's even worse!" 

 

Ben grabbed Michael by the waist. "Wait, Kemosabe. I didn't say that means jump in with two feet!" 

 

Michael had a worried expression and it wouldn't go away no matter what Ben did or said. He wondered if he was even going to get a goodnight kiss later. Ben was almost sorry Brian wasn't around to distract Michael when he was like this. 

 

Ted and Emmett were ignorant of their friend's worry. They were busy drinking at the bar then they joined the moving bodies on the dance floor. 

 

Ben dragged Michael back to the bar and had him drink a couple of shooters. Michael at first wasn't too thrilled to do so but Ben reminded him he couldn't drink. 

 

"You know, I have my own cocktail later tonight." Ben wasn't above a guilt trip when it came to one Michael Novotny. 

 

Michael sighed; downed one, then kissed Ben and downed another. 

 

"There. Happy?" Michael sniped. 

 

"No. I'm never happy when you're so clearly miserable." 

 

Michael sighed, "I don't deserve you! I really think you could take Rage head on." 

 

Ben smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." 

 

They kissed and then were lured to the dance floor once again. 

 

Later…. 

 

"Hey, Ben, I think it's time. Do you think you could take us to my apartment? I can get my car later." 

 

"Sure, but if you'd rather, you're welcome to stay at my place." 

 

Emmett drawled, "Hey, anywhere there's a pillow and a sheet, I'll sleep." 

 

Ted nodded. "Ok, sure. Your place is closer." 

 

Once they were at Ben's apartment, Michael seemed to hover before Ben pulled him from the living room. 

 

"Get them sheets and a blanket, Michael." 

 

Michael nodded and then went to do so. 

 

Ben grabbed a couple of pillows he kept in the linen closet and gave them to Emmett. 

 

Ted was putting the sheet and blanket on the bed with Michael's help and in no time they were in their respective beds, supposedly sleeping. 

 

Michael, of course, couldn't. Ben sighed and wondered if he could sleep with a rigid body beside him. Finally Michael rose and Ben asked, "What are you doing?" 

 

"Can't a guy take a leak around here?" 

 

Ben nodded. "Yeah…if that's what you're going to do." 

 

Michael nodded then kissed Ben. "Don't worry; I'll be a good boy." 

 

Ben grinned. "You're always a good boy, Michael." 

 

Michael met Ted in the hall just coming from the bathroom. Ted stared at him, ogling Michael wearing a pair of Ben's boxers. He looked positively gorgeous to Ted. 

 

"Ted, I was wondering if everything's OK with you and Emmett…." Michael whispered. 

 

He looked curiously at Michael so Michael grabbed Ted's arm and pulled him into the bathroom. 

 

"I'm worried about you and Emmett." 

 

"I thought you were OK with us being together…." 

 

"I am. Or, I was…until I noticed something." 

 

"Uh, Michael, I appreciate your concern but, really…." 

 

Michael grasped Ted and pressed his lips to the other man's. Ted gaped for a moment then began to kiss Michael back. Ted finally pulled away from the passion Michael was expressing. He gasped a moment to catch his breath then shook his head. 

 

"I don't know what brought this on, Michael, but I don't think this is a good idea. For one, our boyfriends are just a few feet away and two, your boyfriend, though positive, is not a man I'd want angry with me." 

 

"You still love me. I can tell, Ted. Why are you stringing Emmett along like that?" 

 

Ted's eyes widened. "Uh, Michael, I think Emmett and I are … and anyway, what business is it of yours if I do still have feelings for you? It's not as if I acted on them. Not once!" 

 

"You're avoiding the issue, Ted. I don't think Emmett is in love with you either." 

 

Ted gasped. "You're rather perceptive, Michael, but really my relationship with Emmett is none of your business!" 

 

"Fair enough, Ted. But I'm wondering why you are keeping up this charade of being boyfriends? If you two are really just fuck buddies, then you should cut the act!" 

 

Ted winced. "Ok, fine. Emmett and I made an arrangement. We would pretend we were in love so we wouldn't have to put up with our friends trying to get us dates. This way we were both happy. We do love each other, we just aren't *in* love with each other." 

 

"It's me, isn't it? I'm the reason you feel you can't fall in love with Emmett?" 

 

Ted sighed. "I guess partly. I thought I was in love with Emmett, when I really was just in love with the idea of being in love. I knew I'd never get the one person I was in love with and Emmett lost the man he was in love with…so we agreed to this." 

 

Michael nodded. "Well, I think there is only one solution." 

 

"What are you talking about?" 

 

"I think you and I should have sex. Get it over with. That way you'd know you weren't in love with me, either." 

 

Ted shook his head. "No way. I don't want you to cheat on your boyfriend." 

 

"What if Ben was involved too?" 

 

"What?" 

 

"What if Ben was there as well?" 

 

Ted's eyes bulged. "You and David and Ben really…?" 

 

Michael nodded. 

 

Ted gulped then groaned. "I can't do this to Emmett! We promised we wouldn't play around on each other." 

 

"Then go get Emmett while I go tell Ben." 

 

"Michael? Are you certain about this? I don't even know if Emmett would be up for this…." 

 

"Ted, Emmett and I are roommates. Emmett is up for a foursome any day. Anyway, I want to know if Emmett spoke the truth." 

 

"About what?" 

 

"About how great you are in the sack." 

 

Ted blushed then nodded. He left the bathroom first with Michael following…after he took care of his business. 

 

Ben was lying in the bed, waiting patiently for Michael to return. He knew something was up. It shouldn't have taken Michael that long. When Michael finally appeared, he had a concerned look on his face. Ben didn't like that look at all. 

 

"What's happened?" 

 

Michael look startled. "Something happened?" 

 

Ben just gave Michael a look. 

 

Michael sighed. "OK, yeah, I couldn't help it. Ted was in the hall. I had to say something." 

 

Ben sighed. 

 

"Well, move over, we're going to have company any moment." 

 

"What?!" 

 

"Ted wouldn't sleep with me unless you were involved ... and Emmett." 

 

"What?!" 

 

Just then Emmett and Ted appeared, both looking curious. Ben glared at Michael for a moment then he turned his attention to the two men standing before them. 

 

"What exactly did Michael tell you, Ted?" 

 

Ted looked uncertain then he said, "That if we had sex my feelings for him would change…." 

 

"Well, he's right, in a way. Your feelings MAY change, but not necessarily. Are you sure you want to do this?" 

 

Ted sighed. "I don't think I could turn him down…." 

 

"Emmett?" 

 

Emmett was staring at Ben's chest and had to clear his throat to answer. "Oh, yeah. If Teddy feels he has to do this to find out if he really loves Michael, I'm willing. I'm just surprised you are Michael…and Ben." 

 

"Good! Now, to start things…" Michael moved off the bed and pulled Ted to him. He kissed him softly at first then more passionately, running his tongue over Ted's lips as if trying to memorize their shape. 

 

Emmett moved closer to the bed. "I normally don't kiss on the first date…but this isn't a date, is it?" 

 

Ben rose from the bed and Emmett gasped, "Oh my!" 

 

He wrapped his arms around Ben's shoulders and turned his head, doing a very great impression of Scarlett waiting for Rhett's kiss. 

 

Ben grinned then bent to kiss Emmett's lips tentatively. Emmett moaned before his lips were barely touched. 

 

Ted was thoroughly distracted with Michael pressing his sexy body against him; he ran his hands down Michael's back, finally giving into a long held fantasy of his. 

 

"Oh, god, Michael. I never dreamed we'd be together…" he finally managed after pulling away from Michael's sweet mouth to breathe. 

 

Michael smiled at Ted. "Now's your chance. Be with me, Ted…." 

 

Ted pulled Michael to him, wanting to feel every bit of the man he'd wanted for so long against him. He was about to bend down to nuzzle at Michael's alabaster neck when he noticed Emmett being caressed by Ben's large hands. God, Emmett looked so sexy. He saw the way Emmett was already trembling in Ben's arms as he did with Ted when he was turned on. He let go of Michael and moved toward Emmett. 

 

"Hey, you don't have to be *that* enthused about it!" he griped. 

 

Ben pulled away for a moment, causing Emmett to release a sound of frustration. 

 

"Teddy, you and Michael are over there…what, are we supposed to just watch?" 

 

"No! I wish you'd stop calling me Teddy! I was called that for most of my childhood and it brings back terrible memories!" 

 

"Really? Oh, Ted! I'm sorry; I thought you liked it when I call you my teddy bear!" 

 

Ted sighed. "I do like it when you call me your teddy bear, Em, but not in public!" 

 

Emmett looked around. "Well, Ben's bedroom isn't public, but I promise not to call you that at Babylon's." 

 

"Or Woody's or the diner." 

 

"OK, I won't." 

 

Ted smiled. "Great, that's a relief!" 

 

He pulled Emmett to him and kissed him, running his hands over his boyfriend possessively. 

 

Ben moved around them to Michael and smiled. They turned and watched as Ted and Emmett fell to the bed, scrambling out of their t-shirts and underwear. 

 

Ben bent and kissed Michael's stomach as he pulled the loose boxers down easily from his lover's lean hips. He cupped Michael's balls and loved the gasps his touch engendered. He then ran his hand down the quickly lengthening shaft. 

 

Michael moaned when Ben's large hands gripped his hips as he bent to lick his thickening cock. He ran his hands through Ben's hair then opened his eyes a bit. Emmett and Ted were on the bed watching them. Their hands still stroked over their skin but their eyes remained glued on Ben and Michael loving each other. 

 

 

Ben sensed something was up so he pulled away much to the frustration of Michael and looked over at Ted and Emmett watching them. 

 

"It's more comfortable over here…" suggested Emmett. 

 

"Emmett, maybe we should leave them to their bed…we have one in the living room." 

 

Michael shook his head. "No, Ted, stay. That sofa bed is awful. This one is much better." He bounced on top of it and lay down in the middle. "See?" 

 

Ted's eyes were wide, seeing Michael sprawled over the bed, his cock mostly erect against his pale skin. He looked so beautiful to Ted, it almost hurt to look at him. 

 

"Uh, yeah, it is…" he stammered. 

 

Emmett moved closer to Ted and whispered, "Go show Michael how much he means to you, Teddy." 

 

Ted gave a strangled sound in the back of his throat, then looked at Michael as if asking permission. Michael spread his legs and arms wider, showing Ted he wanted him to touch him. Ted nearly fell atop the beautiful body sprawled on the bed as he began to kiss and caress the man of his dreams. He tasted every sweet part he'd always wanted to. Michael's long neck, his ears, his chest. Ted spent a good amount of time teasing Michael's nipples until he heard the other man pant from his attentions. 

 

Emmett lay on one side of the bed, watching them, and Ben moved to the other side. They stroked themselves while Ted worshipped Michael's body. 

 

Ben bit his lip when Ted's mouth trailed down Michael's length but didn't stop and teased his balls unmercilessly. Michael was a beautiful creature writhing under Ted's ministrations. 

 

Emmett was surprised at how passionate Ted was. He'd never actually seen Ted in action before, though he knew exactly what it felt like. It was a wonder to watch. He gasped when Ted's tongue lapped down Michael's perineum to his anus below. 

 

Ben handed Ted a condom when he pulled away for a moment. Then he did something they didn't expect. He rolled the condom over Michael's cock. He looked at Ben who supplied him with some lube. After slicking the gloved cock, he kneeled up then sat fully upon Michael's erection. 

 

Emmett was surprised. Ted rarely bottomed for him, as if he were awkward with the whole concept. He looked like he knew exactly what he wanted now. 

 

Emmett rose and ran his hands down Ted's back as he trembled, taking Michael completely inside him. Emmett bent and kissed Ted's ear, whispering how sexy he looked. 

 

Ben bent and kissed Michael quickly, sensing how much Michael wanted to watch Ted's passionate side blossom. He ran his hands down his lover's chest, teasing him then pulled away to stroke himself as Ted started a steady rhythm riding Michael's cock. 

 

They all watched Ted, covered in sweat, exuded his sensuality each time he lifted and lowered himself. He paused momentarily, catching his breath, then he bent and kissed Michael softly at first then slowly slid his tongue between Michael's lips to join with the younger man in more ways than one. He moaned against Michael's mouth when he felt Emmett and Ben caress him-his back, sides, ass, legs. All he could think was, 'Brian, eat your heart out!' 

 

This was far better than any four-way someone dreamed up for him…. 

 

His eyes popped open when he felt Ben's mouth on his ear, licking and teasing him. If it weren't for Michael's cock deeply embedded inside him, he would jump on top of Ben and go for a ride. A silly image of him riding a bucking bronco zipped through his mind. Thankfully, Emmett grasped his cock and began to slowly jerk him off which helped to thoroughly distract him. 

 

When Ted finally lifted himself from Michael, Ben pressed his mouth to Ted's. This nearly threw Ted for a loop, but he contained himself and held onto those broad shoulders, not wanting to let Ben go too soon. The big man was sucking his shorn tonsils out. He was losing himself in sensory overload and loved every minute of it. If this was what Brian felt like all the time no wonder he was so confidant! Ted mused to himself. 

 

Michael lifted his hips, showing how much he wanted Ted to continue. 

 

Ted moaned as Michael's cock teased his prostate. He began to seriously fuck himself and groaned when Emmett increased the strokes on his dick. When Ben's mouth clamped onto his neck, sucking what would surely be a large hickey on his neck, he stiffened and came. 

 

Michael grasped Ted's hips and thrust upward, loving the feel of Ted's muscles clamping down on him. 

 

Emmett kissed the fuck stupid Ted and smiled at the glazed over eyes and silly smile on his handsome face. He was one lucky bitch to have Ted in his life. Emmett lowered Ted down atop him and kissed him continuously. He was rewarded when Ted grasped Emmett's erection and teased and caressed him until he came in Ted's skillful hand. 

 

They totally missed Michael gloving Ben's cock and lifting one leg to let Ben take him. They were too busy holding each other lovingly as they slowly drifted to sleep. 

 

Michael's cock twitched in vain as Ben's thick length breached him but he twisted his neck to suck on his lover's tongue as Ben fucked him. 

 

Afterwards, they were too exhausted to clean up and could care less about the consequences in the morning. Ben held Michael to him as they slept. 

 

***** 

 

Michael woke to the sounds of movement and witnessed Ted and Emmett getting out of bed, trying to be quiet. 

 

Ted stopped when he noticed Michael watching. 

 

"Michael, Ben, it's been an experience I think I'll never forget, but I think we - Em and I…." 

 

"What Ted's trying to say is 'It's been fun but we should go.'" 

 

Michael nodded. "OK. We'll see you later at Babylon?" 

 

"Yeah, see you later!" 

 

They kissed Michael quickly then left. When Michael heard the door close after hearing them scramble for their clothes, he turned to Ben. 

 

"Think my plan worked?" 

 

Ben smiled. "Didn't seem to hurt. I think it may be better, though, if we don't see Ted and Emmett tonight." 

 

Michael smiled. If Ted and Emmett would rather act out their love together than pretend to show it off as they had been, then that certainly would be better. He turned and gave his lover a proper kiss good morning. 

 

"Have I told you, you are the best boyfriend I've ever had?" 

 

"No, but I would have to say you are one of the top five…" He laughed when Michael cried out in anger. "Oh, sorry! The definite number one boyfriend I've ever had." 

 

"That's much better!" 

 

They snuggled a moment, just enjoying being close before scrambling to the bathroom to lovingly clean off the sex, sweat and grime from each other's bodies. 

 

 

Part 4 - Threesome 

 

Michael was tired. It had been a busy day and Ben was working late at the university. Michael walked to his mom's house. When he saw no one at home Michael proceeded up to his old bedroom, hoping to catch a nap before calling Ben to let him know where he was. Maybe he would entertain a fantasy or two before going to sleep. He smiled to himself, thinking of all the fantasies he had in that bedroom in the seventies alone.... 

 

He opened his door and groaned inwardly. There lay Miss Mary Sunshine all tucked in *his* sheets, very comfortable and looking very out of it. 

 

Well fuck if I'm leaving just because he's here! He toed off his shoes, pulled off his pants and lay on the opposite side of the bed from where Justin slept peacefully. Michael lay uncomfortably for a moment then drifted off to sleep finally. 

 

***** 

 

Ben was worried. Michael hadn't called at all and he wasn't answering at the diner or at his apartment or at Ben's. Brian hadn't returned from his trip so Ben was certain Michael wasn't there. Finally feeling he had no alternative, he called Debbie's house. No answer either. Michael sighed. He went over to Woody's, hoping to catch him there. Ethan was already there looking around. When he spotted Ben, he asked, "Hi, Ben, have you seen Justin?" 

 

"No, I'm sorry. I'm busy looking for Michael. You haven't seen him, have you?" 

 

"No, I haven't. Ted and Emmett are at the diner and they haven't seen Justin either. Have you tried there?" 

 

"Yeah, I called and Debbie hadn't seen him." 

 

"Have you called Vic?" Ethan asked. 

 

"Yes, but no one answered." 

 

"If Justin is there, he wouldn't answer it if he's taking a nap in Michael's old room. Last weekend he was there and did the same thing." 

 

"Wanna lift over there? Maybe Michael is walking." 

 

"Sure, thanks professor." 

 

Ben smiled. He had guest lectured a few times at IFA and had seen Ethan perform before. He had great respect for the young man doing so well for himself. 

 

They didn't see Michael on the way to Debbie's but they both got out and entered her house, though the lights weren't on. Ethan was certain Justin was just upstairs in Michael's room napping. 

 

Ben waited downstairs, not wanting to interrupt a private moment between Ethan and Justin. After a moment, Ethan reappeared at the top of the stairs. He motioned to Ben who moved toward the stairs. 

 

"I think you need to see this for yourself." 

 

Ben ascended the stairs, cautiously, not certain he really wanted to witness Justin sleeping. Once atop the stairs, Ethan waved him to the doorway. 

 

Ben peeked his head in the door and noticed that there was more than one person on the bed. He moved closer and then he smiled. There was his Michael lying beside Justin. He turned to Ethan and motioned him to come in. He wanted to have them both kiss their sleeping beauties awake. 

 

When Ethan stood by the bed, Justin moved into Michael's warmth, pressing close, a smile appeared on his face. Michael wrapped his arms around Justin and proceeded to kiss him fully on the mouth. 

 

Ethan was about to pounce when Ben held him back. He put a finger to his lips and nodded to the two on the bed. Ethan was about to protest when he saw Justin softly return the kiss but then he slowly woke up. 

 

"Michael?" sighed Justin against the other man's lips. 

 

Michael woke up a little dazed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Justin?" 

 

Michael noticed Ben and Ethan staring at them and grabbed the sheet and pulled it up to his chin. 

 

"What's he doing here?" Michael looked pointedly at Ethan. 

 

Justin shook his head at Michael and grinned at Ethan, "Hi." 

 

Ethan could forgive Justin anything when he looked so adorable. 

 

"Michael, don't be a spaz. You're still wearing your t-shirt!" 

 

Justin pulled on the sheet still held tightly to Michael's chin. Michael finally gave up and let Justin pull the sheet from him. Justin watched, admiring the look of love on Ben's face, as the older man moved closer to Michael and kissed him. 

 

"Come on, sleeping beauty. Time to get up." 

 

Michael blushed and grabbed for the sheet. "Stop, you're embarrassing me in front of guests." 

 

Justin laughed, keeping the sheet from Michael's clutches. "Ethan isn't a guest, Michael. Your mother has welcomed Ethan in her home already." 

 

Michael's eyes popped open and he nearly bounced from the bed. "Oh no, don't tell me you two slept in my bed together!" 

 

Justin, ignoring Michael completely, caught the look on Ethan's face when he saw Captain Astro flying across Michael's ass. Justin's face reddened, trying to keep from bursting out laughing at the look of shock and wonderment. 

 

Michael caught Justin's look and was about to say something when Ben tried to judiciously cut in. 

 

"Hey, isn't that Debbie now?" 

 

"Oh, Debbie wasn't coming home tonight. She's spending it with..." 

 

"No! I don't want to hear!" Michael put his hands over his ears. 

 

Justin laughed out loud that time then saw an opportunity and pounced. He lay atop Michael's abdomen and tickled him, saying, "Admit it, you're a spaz!" 

 

"I am not!" Michael finally got out between laughing. 

 

The other two men stared at the scene with wide eyes. Ethan's face flushed and he tried to look away but couldn't while Ben stepped back a bit to surreptitiously adjust himself. 

 

Just then Brian walked into the room, surveyed the scene and said, "Surprise, I'm back." 

 

Justin and Michael stopped what they were doing to look at Brian. Ethan bristled at the way Brian could just command their attention like that while Ben waited. 

 

"Hey, Brian." began Michael. He was about to move out from under Justin who wasn't cooperating. 

 

Justin noticed the look on Ethan's face and decided not to say anything but he refused to let Michael up to go to Brian. 

 

"Where were we?" he asked Michael then bent down and kissed him fully on the mouth. 

 

Michael was too shocked to move until Justin's groin pressed against his own. He moaned into Justin's mouth. 

 

Brian wasn't overly surprised by Justin's attempt at angering him, but he was surprised by Michael's reaction. And then he was surprised how that hurt him more than anything. He looked over at Ben and couldn't believe that Michael groping Justin on Michael's bed didn't upset the big man. He totally ignored Ethan and shrugged his shoulders. 

 

"Whatever...." He murmured then walked out. 

 

Michael pulled away from Justin and then ran after Brian. No one stopped him. 

 

"Brian?" Michael grabbed Brian's arm as he was reaching for the front door. 

 

"What?" Brian asked, looking clearly impatient and bored. 

 

"You know Justin was clowning around. He was tickling me beforehand. See this proves you still have feelings for Justin. You could try to win him back if-" 

 

Brian shook his head. "You don't get it, do you, Mikey. I'm not upset at him, I'm upset at you. I've always loved you." 

 

He pulled Michael to him and kissed him softly. Michael returned the kiss but was shell-shocked. He didn't understand what Brian was trying to tell him. 

 

"See you later at Babylon?" asked Brain. 

 

"Yeah, sure, Brian." 

 

Michael watched Brian leave uncertain as to what exactly Brian meant. He returned upstairs, deep in thought. Ben and Ethan were talking quietly while Justin seemed to be sulking on the bed. 

 

"Don't worry about Brian, Justin, he's fine." 

 

Justin shook his head. "I don't understand why you let him pull that guilt trip on you, Michael. For someone in his thirties, he is very dependent on you, and you keep him that way." 

 

Michael gasped in exasperation. "I do NOT! Brian and I have always been there for each other. That's what friendship is all about!" 

 

Ethan tried to intervene. "Justin, maybe we should leave..." 

 

Michael nodded. "Yeah, listen to your boyfriend, Justin, and leave!" 

 

"Wait, Michael, I offered to take them to Babylon..." Ben interjected. 

 

Michael crossed his arms but sighed, "OK, fine. But don't look to me to buy you shots." 

 

Ben shook his head. "I already promised to do that, Michael." 

 

Michael sighed; sometimes it didn't pay to have a super hero for a lover. 

 

 

At Babylon. 

 

Justin and Ethan were dancing together, steering clear of Michael but Ben said to Michael, "Maybe you should go over and apologize to Justin." 

 

"What? Me? Why?" 

 

"Because for all that he can be blunt at times, he has your best interest at heart, Michael. I think he values your friendship more than you think." 

 

"What, just because I'm Rage's sidekick doesn't mean I think we were meant to be together!" 

 

Ben grinned. "He doesn't want you to ruin your relationship as he thinks you did his." 

 

"Why that little..." 

 

"Michael, whether you will admit it to yourself or not, you were the one that just had to tell Brian about Ethan. Some part of you wanted their relationship to end, and that part is what made you feel you had to tell on Justin." 

 

Michael pouted, but he knew Ben was hitting the mark. 

 

"He thinks I will ruin my relationship with you?" He asked with wide eyes, not believing that he would harbor a secret desire to break up with Ben. 

 

"He thinks I would become jealous of you and Brian conspiring. That was part of the reason Justin left Brian. He could never have what you and Brian have, no matter how long he stayed with Brian. But don't worry; I'm not bothered by your relationship with Brian." 

 

Michael smiled at Ben and kissed him. "Have I told you how much I love you?" 

 

Ben grinned. "Not in the last few hours." 

 

"Well, I do. You are the best man on the planet, Ben Bruckner." 

 

They kissed then Michael made his way over to Ethan and Justin. 

 

"Um, Justin, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I know I can be a bit blind to Brian's usual antics. I should be tired of being Brian's apologist by now." 

 

Justin smiled. "I know he means a lot to you, Michael. I shouldn't let it get to me as much as it does." 

 

"Well, your next drink is on me." 

 

"Great! Good thing Ben offered to take us home!" 

 

Michael rolled his eyes. Ben was being too generous to his friends, but he knew it was Ben's way of becoming more involved in his life. His lover was certainly far more accessible to his friends than David had been. 

 

Michael was just about to lead them to the bar when Brian moved toward him. Brian automatically took possession of Michael and kissed him, stopping him in his tracks completely. 

 

"Hey, Brian, Michael was going to buy us a drink," Justin complained, grasping Michael's hand to lead him away from Brian's orbit. 

 

"Here, Sunshine, go drink to your heart's content," Brian flipped a bill at Justin who grabbed it reluctantly and let Michael go. Justin could tell Michael was in Brian's hypnotic gaze and wouldn't budge from it easily. 

 

Justin led Ethan to the bar while Brian whispered to Michael. "Come on, let's get high." 

 

Michael was about to protest when he saw Ben move toward the bar, letting him decide what he was going to do. It had been a long time since he'd been with Brian - getting high in the restroom of Babylon. 

 

"OK," he agreed. Brian kissed him then led him to the restroom, their fingers intertwined. 

 

Once inside an empty stall, they each took a hit then Brian's forehead rested against Michael's. The drug was taking affect when Brian began to nuzzle his face, then kissed him, knowing how drug sensitized their bodies were becoming. This time, one of Brian's hands gripped his ass as the other hand on his back pulled them closer. 

 

Michael couldn't stop the moan that escaped when he felt the hardness in Brian's pants rub against his own. Brian's lips trailed from his cheek to his ear and he nibbled on the lobe causing more moans to escape from Michael. 

 

"Music to my ears, Mikey. Do you know what I thought about the entire time I was away?" Brian breathed into Michael's ear, making the shorter man shiver. 

 

"N-no," Michael finally managed, already panting from the sheer sensuality of the moment. 

 

"You, how you sound as I touch you, how you feel...the way you moved as I fucked you." 

 

Michael groaned, letting Brian's words lull him into a sexual haze. Michael was about to hump against the hardness pressing against his when Brian's hand reached around to grasp him between his legs. 

 

Michael gasped then his eyes opened wide. "Brian." 

 

Brian pulled away to look at Michael. 

 

"I can't do this-I'm sorry." Michael moved out of Brian's arms and left the stall. 

 

Michael went to Ben and the others and said, "Can we go?" 

 

Justin looked at Michael and nodded. "Yeah, I think it's time to go, Ethan." 

 

"Sure, Michael. Everything alright?" 

 

"Yeah, just wanted to have some time alone with my boyfriend, if that's alright." 

 

"Fine by me." 

 

Justin smiled and followed Ben and Michael out of Babylon, holding Ethan's hand tightly. 

 

**** 

 

At Ethan's apartment. 

 

 

Ethan invited them in, wanting to thank them for a fun evening. 

 

"You should come tomorrow before 5. The neighbors aren't so upset when I practice. I would love to play something for you for being so nice to us, Ben." 

 

"I would love that, Ethan." 

 

Ethan smiled warmly. 

 

Ben looked around the apartment and grinned. "This is better than the dive I lived in when I was in school, Ethan. And I certainly didn't have such a wonderful roommate to share it with." 

 

Justin grinned back and kissed Ben on the cheek. Michael shot daggers at Justin and grabbed Ben's hand. Justin winked at Michael and held Ethan's hand just as possessively. 

 

"Thanks again for tonight, Ben. We should do this again," he teased. 

 

Ben laughed. "Yes, we should." 

 

Michael went over to Justin and kissed him. "Thanks for being so understanding." 

 

"You know we never finished what we started at Debbie's," Justin reminded Michael. 

 

"Maybe another day, Justin," Ethan admonished his lover, pulling him from Michael. 

 

Ben took a hold of Michael's shoulder and steered him toward the door. 

 

"We'll certainly take you up on your offer, Ethan. You have a goodnight." 

 

Ethan nodded to him just before Ben and Michael opened the door and left. 

 

***** 

 

"Want to go back to your apartment tonight, Michael?" Ben asked, after they returned to his car. 

 

Michael shook his head. "I didn't get to tell you earlier but Brian told me he's always loved me when we were at your apartment." Michael sighed and continued, "Then at Babylon, when he took me to the back to get high, as we've done hundreds of times before, he groped me. I pulled away." 

 

Ben mulled it over for a moment then asked, "Do you regret pulling away?" 

 

Michael looked stunned for a moment. "No! Not at all! All I could think about was you; I want you to know I'd never cheat on you with Brian-never!" 

 

Ben pulled Michael to him and kissed him softly then more passionately. 

 

"That's why I love you, Michael. You're an amazing, thoughtful person." 

 

Michael smiled, his lips bruised but he wanted to be with his lover more than anything. 

 

"All I want is you." 

 

"Isn't that a corny love song?" Ben joked. 

 

"Well, it fits perfectly how I feel about you. I would never have sung that other corny love song to you if I didn't feel so much for you." 

 

Ben smiled and then said seriously, "Sometimes I don't feel worthy of your love because I feel I may never live up to how you perceive me, Michael. But one thing that helps is that you always surprise me by showing how much you do. It makes me feel worthy and capable of being the man you perceive me to be." 

 

Michael let out a small cry and pressed his lips against Ben's before laying his head on Ben's shoulder. They held each other for a while before pulling away so Ben could drive them to his apartment. 

 

***** 

 

Once inside Ben's apartment, after taking off their jackets, Ben grabbed Michael and pulled him close, pressing his lips to Michael's as he pressed Michael against the door. Michael barely held on; trying to breathe through his nose while Ben nearly swallowed his tongue. 

 

Trying to gain some ground against Ben's full on attack, Michael grabbed Ben's shirt, scrambling to pull it off the larger man. Ben pulled back to let him remove the shirt but pressed against him again, not letting his tongue have a moment's rest. 

 

When Michael moaned into Ben's mouth, trying his best to feel more of Ben's skin with his hands, Ben took pity and moved away. Ben pulled Michael to the sofa as Michael toed off his shoes. Ben lay on the sofa and pulled Michael atop him, resuming the exploration of their mouths with their tongues. 

 

Michael lifted up from Ben for a moment and pulled off his shirt then the door was knocked on. Michael groaned. 

 

"Should I ignore it?" Michael whispered. 

 

Ben tried to compose himself after having entered into a sexual haze and said, "Go see who it is, maybe they have the wrong apartment." 

 

Michael groaned then rose to answer the door, not bothering with finding his shirt to wear. He opened the door roughly, not caring how rude it would seem. He gaped when Brian barged in, pulling him along further inside the apartment. 

 

"Brian, what are you doing here?" 

 

"I couldn't have you at Babylon; so I thought I could have you here with the professor. So glad Ginger and Mary Ann aren't around." 

 

Michael was confused for a moment then realized Brian referred to Justin and Ethan. 

 

"Brian, Ben and I weren't planning on being with anyone else tonight." 

 

Brian looked at Ben, sprawled on the sofa, still trying to collect himself, Brian grinned. 

 

"You don't mind, Professor, do you?" Without waiting for a response, Brian pulled Michael to him and kissed him as passionately as he could. All Michael could think about, absurdly, was that he was Gilligan while Brian was the skipper. 

 

Ben rose and Brian, not at all intimidated, was just turned on by his bulky presence. To show how much he wasn't worried, he moved away from Michael's parting, panting lips to take Ben's lips as well. 

 

Michael opened his eyes to see Brian kissing Ben just as passionately and he was shocked at how it didn't upset him as much as it turned him on. 

 

Ben's big arms pulled Michael to him while holding Brian and he moved to let Michael share their kiss. Ben's strong reassuring presence soothed any doubts and fears he had and Michael enthusiastically shared a three way kiss with them. He began to hum at the amazing feel of two soft lips and tongues touching and tasting his. 

 

Ben moved his mouth down and nuzzled Brian's neck, moving to the side so Michael could move closer. Brian pulled Michael to him, moaning into his mouth as his hands grasped his ass. 

 

"You're wearing far too many clothes, Brian." Ben's sexy rumble sent a thrill down both Brian and Michael's spines. 

 

Ben began to pull off Brian's jacket as Michael helped lift up his shirt and then opened Brian's fly. After his shirt was pulled off, Brian reached for Michael's fly and they both helped pull their pants down. 

 

Ben rubbed his denim-covered erection against Brian's bare ass and the younger man moaned. Michael, meanwhile, was running his tongue down Brian's chest, teasing Brian's nipples. 

 

Brian's fingers played in Michael's hair for awhile then he murmured, "Seems the professor is in need of our help, Mikey." 

 

Michael's lust glazed eyes tried to focus and he caught where Brian, who'd moved around to face Ben, was looking. Ben's cock looked positively trapped inside his pants and Michael licked his lips. 

 

"Yeah, he does." 

 

Michael reached to unbutton Ben's fly while Brian's nimble fingers pulled open the zipper. When Ben's cock popped out, Brian whistled. 

 

"Never knew you were a size queen, Michael." 

 

Michael snorted. "You had him before me." 

 

"Yeah, but I've never had his cock inside me either." 

 

"Are you asking?" Ben pulled Brian to him, letting their cocks slide together. 

 

Brian covered Ben's mouth with his own, letting his kiss speak volumes as they continued to hump together. 

 

Michael was momentarily feeling a little left out when they pulled away to turn their eyes to him. He suddenly worried about why he felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights when they pounced on him. 

 

Leaving their pants in the entranceway, they pulled Michael, not giving much fight at all, into Ben's bedroom. 

 

Once Michael was properly situated in the middle of the bed, they began kissing and teasing either side of Michael, starting with an ear. Before they made it to his collarbone, Michael was writhing and moaning. 

 

Ben smiled at Brian who was giving him a hungry look. Ben knew what Brian wanted them to do, so they pounced at the same time, licking and sucking at Michael's nipples. Michael cried out, arching his back, and desperately tried not to come too soon. 

 

Michael's sensitive body was certainly a feast for them both but they took pity and grasped the red, swollen cock leaking profusely. 

 

"Oh god!" Michael moaned, wondering how long he could last with them both looking down at him with such love and lust in their eyes. 

 

He watched as Ben and Brian kissed, still holding his cock in their hands. His cock twitched at the site. 

 

"It's still alive," Brian crooned, humor edging his voice. "Not for long." 

 

He bent and took Michael's cock in his mouth. 

 

"Brian! Oh yes!! You shoulda put a condom...oh damn...on me...yes!" 

 

Michael held onto Brian's ears when he came, unable to stop the amazing feel of Brian's mouth and tongue on his engorged cock. After Brian lovingly cleaned him up with his tongue, Michael closed his eyes for a bit, a big grin on his face but then Ben whispered, 

 

"We're not done with you yet, Michael." 

 

"Oh shit!" 

 

Ben and Brian laughed. 

 

"Don't you think I'm spent?" Michael asked, holding his deflated cock as evidence. 

 

"Not if we have something to say about that. We only worked on one side of you, Mikey. We have to do the other side now." 

 

Brian nodded to Ben and they both flipped Michael over. 

 

Michael was in sensory overload, he didn't know what to say or do as two mouths assaulted his back. All he could do was hold onto the pillow tightly, squeezing his eyes tightly. They kissed, lathed and nibbled his back. He gasped when he felt teeth in one of his ass cheeks. "OW!" 

 

Michael knew it had to be Brian because Ben would never do such a thing. 

 

"Couldn't resist that sweet ass, Mikey." Brian's breath sent a shiver up Michael's spine. 

 

He felt fingers tease the crack of his ass, then dip down to his anus, he bit into the pillow when a finger circled and prodded until the tip slid inside. Then he heard the sound of a condom packet being opened then the squishing sound of lube. Then that finger left his backside and was replaced with the tip of a hard, gloved cock. Michael moaned, loving the fact he was going to be slowly penetrated. He was about to turn and see who it was penetrating him, when Brian growled, "Eyes forward, Novotny!" 

 

Michael was certain it was Brian and wondered what Ben was doing, but couldn't think very well as the cock slid in more, stretching him further. The burn was just right, sending such a pleasant sensation throbbing out from his ass. His eyes were tightly shut when someone moved toward the head of the bed and sat down. 

 

"Suck me, Mikey." 

 

Michael's eyes popped open and he saw Brian's long cock eager for attention. He licked his lips and, without a protest, ran his tongue over the leaking head, tasting Brian's spunk for the first time. This was something he certainly missed with Ben, the taste of his lover's cum on his tongue. He eagerly swallowed more of the long, delicious cock, wanting to get as much as he could down his throat. 

 

He groaned when he felt Ben's cock thrust deep. Brian moaned at the sensation. Ben bent and kissed Michael's neck. Then started a strong pace of pounding into Michael. 

 

Michael let his jaw go slack, wanting to be fucked on both ends. Then he heard the sounds of Ben and Brian kissing. He wished he could see, but his mouth was wide with Brian's cock and they were kissing way above his head. The sensation of two cocks penetrating him was mind blowing. He didn't think he could get enough of that sensation. 

 

Brian had to admit Ben was a great kisser, and if he would have to be with Ben to be with Michael, he could learn to live with that. All he knew was he wanted to be with Michael and as often as he could. He would do what he had to be with his Mikey. Just then Michael reached under and played with the underside of his balls and Brian groaned, knowing that would send him closer. 

 

Ben's strong hands gripped his hips and Michael was certain there'd be marks. Ben liked to kiss them the next day. He knew Ben would be very loving tomorrow after being so rough. It just made Michael love him more. 

 

Michael's fingers probed down Brian's perineum then teased back up to the balls tightening up. Michael hummed purposely, knowing how close Brian was. Brian groaned, "Fuck yeah!" and came inside Michael's mouth. 

 

Michael pulled back to taste more of Brian's cum as it shot into his mouth. He then cleaned up Brian's cock completely, then let it slide from his mouth. Brian composed himself then bent down and kissed him. 

 

"Sweet mouth, Mikey," Brian breathed against his lips then Michael gasped when he felt Ben jab his prostate. 

 

He struggled to turn, watching Brian move towards Ben. 

 

Ben grasped Michael, urging him to lift and pull his legs under him. Michael complied, but was unable to watch what Brian did with Ben. 

 

Brian moved behind he large man, resting his chest to Ben's broad back. He nibbled on Ben's ear, and loved the feel of Ben humping into Michael's tight ass. 

 

Then Brian moved from Ben and reached under Michael to grasp his now very hard cock and began to pump it in time to Ben's thrusts. In no time, Michael was crying out his release and Ben was holding on as long as he could before he came then half collapsed against his lover. 

 

Brian helped maneuver the larger man beside Michael who was near comatose. Then he kissed them both before lying on the other side of Michael, holding him close. 

 

**** 

 

Michael woke to the sounds of panting and moans and turned to see Brian fucking Ben. It was so sexy but Michael was a little hurt they hadn't woken him to share in their experience. 

 

"Jerk Ben off," Brian ordered. 

 

Michael complied, wanting to feel his lover shoot in his hand. The hurt feelings disappeared in the wake of Ben's imminent sexual release. 

 

Brian pulled Michael's face up to kiss him. Michael moaned in Brian's mouth. It was amazingly erotic to feel Ben's cock in his hand and Brian's tongue sliding between his lips. 

 

Michael bent down to capture the moan in his mouth as Ben came. Brian continued to pound into Ben until he came. He then slumped against the larger man for a moment before pulling out and rising to throw away the condom. 

 

When Brian returned he saw Mikey curled against Ben, kissing him, and Brian smiled when he saw Michael's unsatisfied erection waving at him. 

 

"Mikey, I want to see you fuck your hand." 

 

Michael's eyes widened. "You want to watch me jerk off?" 

 

"Definitely." 

 

Brian sat strategically close to watch Michael's hand glide over his length. He saw the passion-darkened eyes glaze over as Michael complied with his wish. 

 

All Michael could think about was when they were 12 and in his room, playing with themselves. It was so good then and it was so good now, even if Brian wasn't participating. 

 

"God, you don't know how hot you look, Mikey. So fucking sexy. No one would be able to resist you if they saw you now." Brian's encouraging words egged Michael on; he closed his eyes and let the word wash over him like a caress. 

 

"Damn, Mikey, you're making me hard already and I just came less than 5 minutes ago. I want to fuck your sweet, tight ass after you come." 

 

Michael moaned, imagining Brian's long cock penetrating him, and he came, gasping out Brian's name. 

 

Brian's long body was over his in a heartbeat and Brian's lips devoured Michael's. 

 

"So fucking sexy, Michael. I love you." 

 

Michael closed his eyes and let Brian make love to him with his mouth then groaned when he felt Brian's hands leave him. But then again when Brian's gloved cock was sliding into him fairly easily, filling him deliciously fast. 

 

"Fuck me, Brian," moaned Michael. 

 

Brian complied and Michael was groaning his pleasure in no time. He was hypersensitive after coming so soon and the feeling of Brian's long cock sliding in and out of him was sensational. Michael wrapped his legs around Brian's waist and angled his hips for a deeper penetration. 

 

Brian's pace was slow at first then gradually picked up. When Ben moved closer to kiss Michael, the comic book store owner was pleasantly surprised and opened his mouth eagerly to Ben's tongue. That proved too much to his humming body and he came, squeezing Brian's cock just right who came shortly afterwards crying out "Mikey." 

 

Ben cleaned them up and they all snuggled in Ben's bed, sleeping the early morning away. 

 

 

Part 5 - Valentine's Day 

 

Michael woke to the sound of the phone ringing. He didn't want to pick it up. He didn't want to lose the wonderful dream of being fucked by his lovers at the same time. 

 

"Yeah," he said dreamily to the phone once he picked it up. 

 

"Michael? Did you forget? We were supposed to go over the next issue of Rage today." 

 

"Oh...Justin, I'm sorry. Something came up." He couldn't hide the amusement in his voice. 

 

Justin laughed. "Oh, all is forgiven then. If you could pry yourself away from Ben for just a moment...." 

 

Brian chose that moment to throw a pillow. "Take that in the next room, Mikey!" 

 

Michael snickered softly. "Just a sec, I have to take it in the living room." 

 

Justin was trying to understand why Brian was in Ben's bed with Michael there. He really didn't want to know but it seemed incredible what his imagination was coming up with. He decided his imagination was getting the best of him and did his best to ignore it completely. 

 

"Justin?" 

 

"Hey. So, do you want to do it over there at Ben's or at Debbie's?" 

 

Michael suddenly realized that it would be much more comfortable at his mom's than here since Brian apparently had decided to stay. 

 

"My mom's," he quickly answered, hoping he wasn't giving away anything in his voice. 

 

***** 

 

At Debbie's house 

 

"Hey, Sunshine!" Debbie cried, voicing her usual ebullience at seeing her favorite adopted son. She opened her arms and gave them both a hug and a kiss before letting them go. 

 

"Hi, hope you don't mind if we go over the next Rage issue in the living room...." 

 

"Of course not, honey. I'm so glad you two work so well together. I'm sure Brian's loft wasn't the best place for you both to concentrate." 

 

Justin nodded. "There were definite distractions...." 

 

"How is Ethan, Justin?" Debbie asked, after they had settled down in the living room. Michael apologized with his eyes. 

 

"He's doing fine. He'll have to tour in the spring. I haven't decided if I should just skip that semester and go with him." Justin decided it would be better to just get the small talk over with so they could concentrate on the next issue. 

 

"Well, have you talked it over with Jennifer?" 

 

Justin shook his head, suddenly worried that he'd stepped in a hornet's nest. 

 

"Well, why not? I don't think she'd automatically say no, Justin." 

 

Justin gave up and turned to look at Debbie. "Alright, I'll do that first thing tomorrow, I promise." 

 

Debbie smiled then said, "I'll leave you two alone...Vic and I'll go shopping." 

 

"Thanks, Mom." Michael called over his shoulder as he looked down at a few sketches Justin had drawn. 

 

They were so wrapped up in their work; they didn't even hear Vic and Debbie leave a few minutes later. 

 

At one point, Justin noticed a mark on Michael's neck. 

 

"Oh wow! That's in the same spot Brian used to mark me...." 

 

Michael blushed furiously and put his hand over it. 

 

"Can we get back to business, Justin? We should get this done by the end of next week." 

 

"Sure, Michael...." Justin looked curiously at Michael for a moment, then they went back to work. 

 

"Hey, this is similar to an issue of Captain Astro. Let me go upstairs and see if I can find it." 

 

"OK..." Justin followed shortly after Michael walked up to his room. 

 

Michael was going through several stacks of comics. Justin, bored, sat on the bed. 

 

"Hey, Mikey, where'd this come from?" 

 

Michael turned to Justin, his eyes widened when he saw Justin with his favorite issue of Captain Astro. 

 

"Where'd you get that?" 

 

"It was under the mattress," Justin said matter of factly but there was a definite gleam of mischief in his eyes. 

 

"Do you mind? It's old..." Michael moved toward the bed, obviously upset that Justin had *the* issue. 

 

"Yeah, there seems to be pages stuck together in places," Justin teased, moving toward the middle of the bed with the comic in his hand. 

 

"Justin..." Michael whined. 

 

"Yesss?" Justin drawled; a big grin on his face. 

 

Michael hated when Justin acted so juvenile. He'd never had a sibling and, when Justin was like this, he was more thankful than ever. 

 

"Please give it back..." he decided the best tactic was straightforwardness with a dash of politeness. 

 

"Uh uh." 

 

Michael gasped in frustration. "Do you have to be a pest? Come on, give it to me!" 

 

Justin shook his head. Michael moaned. Justin snorted. "Save that for your boyfriend, Michael." 

 

Michael, fed up, pounced. 

 

"Watch out! You'll rip the pages, Michael!" 

 

Justin lifted the pages above his head. Michael took the opportunity to tickle Justin who laughed but refused to let the comic go. 

 

Michael had straddled Justin's legs, keeping his weight on his knees, when he gave up. 

 

"Alright, what do you want to know? 

 

"Why this issue is so, uh, important to you." 

 

Michael sighed. "Fine. I'll tell ya. But you better not tell anyone!" 

 

"Alright." Justin smiled broadly. 

 

"Well, the kid- Terry- the one Captain Astro saves..." 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Well, he was going to commit suicide...but Captain Astro told him that he was needed and that it wouldn't be right to deprive the world of what he could accomplish." Michael swallowed, then whined, "Now will you give the comic to me?" 

 

Justin, seeing tears in Michael's eyes, gave him the comic. 

 

"Hey, I'm sorry, Michael, I never would've teased you with it..." 

 

Michael got up from the bed and put the comic in a special box he kept on his dresser. 

 

Justin rose from the bed and reached out to Michael, concerned he'd hurt him unintentionally. 

 

"I promise I won't say a word." 

 

Michael nodded. He turned to Justin then said, "Thank you." 

 

Justin smiled. "I like it when you're this way, Michael. Much more appealing than the usual jealous spoiled brat." 

 

"Jealous?! And who are you calling spoiled brat?" 

 

Justin grinned; glad he could distract Michael from that emotional moment. 

 

"You! You were your mother's only child, so you were a brat." 

 

"Ha! Now who's sounding jealous?" 

 

Justin shrugged. 

 

"At least I don't like men who could pass for my father!" 

 

"I do not! Where'd you get that idea?" 

 

"Those sticky pages weren't from Kool Aid stains!" 

 

Michael shook his head, sitting on the bed, wondering how in the world he and Justin ever got into these childish arguments. 

 

"Captain Astro was my hero, so yeah, there was a bit of attraction there..." 

 

Justin snorted. "A bit!" 

 

"Alright, he made me feel better about myself and every teenaged boy masturbates. So what?" 

 

"Are you wearing your Captain Astro jockeys now?" 

 

"And what if I am?" 

 

"Let me see!" 

 

"No!!" 

 

Justin was the one to pounce this time and he was surprisingly strong for a twink. 

 

"Will you get off!" gasped Michael. 

 

One of Justin's teasing hands reached for Michael's button fly while Michael was having a hard time with pushing him off. Justin laughed aloud when his hand brushed a certain area just below the button-fly. 

 

"I had no idea you felt that way about me, Michael!" 

 

Justin laughed again while Michael struggled to get the giggling jerk off him when suddenly Justin swooped down and planted his lips right on top of Michael's. A vision appeared in Michael's head of Elmer Fudd singing "Kill the wabbit!!" after Bugs Bunny kissed him in "What's opera, Doc?" 

 

They heard a cough then turned to see Ethan standing there, not looking very happy at all. 

 

"I never knew this is what went into making comics. Maybe I should quit playing a violin and join you two in the comic business, then I can kiss my boyfriend." 

 

"Ethan, look, this isn't what you think at all!" Michael said, exasperated. 

 

Justin didn't like the look on Ethan's face and said, "Ethan, we were just goofing off. I used to tease my sister...." 

 

"And you'd kiss her?" 

 

"Yeah, sometimes." 

 

Ethan was not relieved. 

 

"I miss my sister sometimes, Ethan. I used to tease her all the time. I swear." Justin rose and went to Ethan and put his head on Ethan's shoulder. 

 

Ethan sighed and wrapped his arms around Justin. 

 

Michael was just glad Ethan hadn't stormed out. Ethan was far more mature than Michael had at first thought. 

 

Just then Debbie appeared at the door. 

 

"Hi, boys! What's with the sour pusses?" 

 

Michael just shook his head. Debbie shrugged. 

 

"Hey, loverboy, Brian's on the phone. He says he wants to know what you want for dinner. Ben is going to show him how to cook." 

 

Michael rose from the bed gingerly and was about to leave when his mom teased him. 

 

"What did Ben do to you last night, Michael; you rose like a pregnant woman there!" 

 

Michael blushed furiously. "Mom! Do you mind?" 

 

"What's Brian doing over there?" asked Justin. "He didn't spend the night, did he?" 

 

Michael glared at Justin. "As if it's any of your business, Justin! But yeah, Brian spent the night with Ben and me." 

 

Debbie's eyes widened. "I didn't raise you to be that way, Michael Novotny!" 

 

Michael winced. He hadn't meant to say anything, most especially in front of his mother. 

 

"Let me go talk to Brian, Mom..." he wheedled. 

 

She let him go and shook her head at Ethan and Justin. "I don't know what Michael is thinking! Having one guy is hard enough but two?!" 

 

Justin didn't like the thought of Brian with Ben and Michael. He wasn't exactly sure why. It just didn't seem something that Michael would do. As for Ben, he just didn't know him well enough. 

 

***** 

 

Michael answered the phone. "What's up?" 

 

"Ben wondered if you're ready for dinner." 

 

Michael didn't know what to make of a domesticated Brian playing house with his lover. 

 

"Just about finished here. I'd love whatever you two concoct. Er, at least to an extent... wouldn't want to eat something I can't pronounce." 

 

Brian laughed. Michael was weirded out. 

 

"You're staying?" he asked tentatively. 

 

"Yeah, want to kiss you goodnight." 

 

Michael's heart beat faster. 'Why does he do this to me?' He wondered to himself. It just wasn't fair. 

 

"Oh," he finally managed to get out. 

 

Michael was uncertain how to react to this new Brian. The world didn't seem right without on-the-prowl Brian. 

 

When he returned to his old bedroom, Debbie started in on him again. 

 

"Do you think having two guys can work, Michael? I don't think so. You are going to have to choose between them!" 

 

"Mom! Please! I don't know what to do, but you're not helping!" 

 

"Don't talk to your mother like that, Michael!" 

 

"You're the one to talk, Justin!" 

 

"Don't take your personal problems out on Justin, Michael!" Ethan decided to put his two cents in, not liking how Michael was too familiar with Justin for his peace of mind. 

 

"Fuck this! Anyone hungry?" cut in Debbie, deciding the best way to curb an argument is with food. 

 

They all stared at Debbie, then laughed. 

 

"We'd love to eat dinner here," said Justin, "if you give us a lift home." 

 

"Absolutely!" replied Debbie. 

 

"Mom, I gotta go home. Brian is probably causing a fire in Ben's kitchen." 

 

"Alright, honey, but you know we aren't finished with our conversation." 

 

Michael rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom!" He turned to Justin. "See you tomorrow after work?" 

 

Justin nodded. Then Michael ran off. He'd borrowed Ben's car and had picked Justin up from Ethan's. 

 

***** 

 

At Ben's apartment 

 

Michael entered the living room, thoroughly worried as to what he would find. He didn't expect to find Brian and Ben talking quietly on the couch. 

 

"Uh, I'm back," he said quietly. 

 

Brian and Ben turned to look at him and Michael suddenly felt like a bug under a magnifying glass. He only hoped they didn't try to set him on fire. 

 

"Hey, Mikey, we were just discussing what to do for Valentine's Day." 

 

Michael's eyes widened. "What?" 

 

"Brian wants to take us to a ski resort in Canada, but I was thinking it would be better to stay here. That way you wouldn't have to close your store that day or have someone cover for you," Ben clarified. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Michael? It's a week from Friday." 

 

Michael was about to say what again and realized he'd already said it twice. 

 

"Valentine's?" 

 

"Yeah, you know- flowers, candy, cupid with an arrow...." 

 

"Flowers?" 

 

"Michael, are you alright? You keep repeating what we say." 

 

"I'm alright; it's the conversation that's not alright!" 

 

"Don't you want to celebrate our love with a Valentine's celebration?" 

 

Michael blushed, suddenly realizing he'd misinterpreted something. 

 

"Us as in you and me?" 

 

"Yes, who else?" 

 

Brian sighed loudly. "He thought I wanted to join in all that romantic shit, Ben. Where he got that idea, I have no idea." 

 

"Dinner ready?" Michael asked, desperately wanting to change the subject. Surprisingly the dinner was something pronounceable and he was able to eat it without indigestion. 

 

Afterwards, Brian gave him a long, deep kiss and said, "I love you, Michael; I don't need to give you flowers to show how much I care. I'll leave that to Ben." 

 

Brian grinned and left the shell-shocked Michael in the entranceway. 

 

In bed, Ben snuggled close to Michael and kissed his lover's neck. 

 

"What's been bothering you? Do you have a problem with Brian being with us?" 

 

"Um, no, not at first. It's just that lately he's been kinda possessive. Haven't you seen that?" 

 

"Well, from what I've seen, he's always been kinda possessive around you, Michael. He loves you." 

 

Michael sighed. "Yes, he has but he's never been so - I don't know." 

 

Ben squeezed Michael to him. "You've never had a sexual relationship with him before, so it just seems different. Do you really think its changed things between you and Brian?" 

 

Michael shrugged. "Maybe I thought it would, that if we ever got together, he'd either get bored with me fast or he'd change so much that I wouldn't recognize him." 

 

"I think he has felt the same thing," Ben suggested. 

 

Those words made Michael stop and think. That seemed the most obvious thing. He smiled and said sleepily, "I love you, Benjamin Bruckner." 

 

Michael craned his neck around to kiss his lover before falling asleep in Ben's large arms. 

 

***** 

 

The next week brought things back to normal for Michael. Brian came by every day to kiss Michael before he left to eat lunch with Ben. On Wednesday, Ben brought lunch and they ate there at the store. Brian joined in when Ben invited him. 

 

"So what are you two love birds planning for Valentine's Day?" asked Brian. 

 

"Just a quiet evening alone. Romantic dinner, music, flowers, the usual," Ben provided. 

 

"Wonderful. If you get bored, though, call me and I'll liven it up." 

 

Ben smiled but Michael didn't. 

 

"We just want some time to ourselves, Brian. Ben and I can keep ourselves 'livened up,' thank you." 

 

"Whatever..." Brian answered with his usual glibness. 

 

Ben looked at Michael with concern. Michael was certainly rather sensitive around Brian lately. The subdued selfish part of Ben was very happy with that, but he knew something was bothering Michael. He'd have a talk with his lover about it later. Ben wanted Valentine's Day to be perfect and knew that if they didn't talk about Brian soon, Brian would be like a dark cloud over the celebration of their love. 

 

***** 

 

Ben entered his apartment later that night, knowing Michael would be waiting for him when he arrived. He brought a bottle of wine to hopefully loosen Michael up in hopes their talk wouldn't turn into an argument. When Michael was this sensitive, anything could set him off. 

 

Ben was surprised to find Michael in Brian's arms necking on the sofa. Ben knew that Brian gave Michael a lift after work sometimes. Michael had sold his car to help pay for his store. Michael had said the car reminded him too much of his relationship with David anyway. 

 

Ben wondered momentarily if Michael had started something with Brian deliberately to avoid discussing Brian with Ben. Then Brian pulled away and said softly against Michael's lips, "Gotta go, lover boy. Call me if you change your mind about a three-way." 

 

That was almost a relief. Maybe Michael would finally tell him what was wrong. Ben was about to say goodnight to Brian but Brian's mouth found his and then he said, "Later, Prof." 

 

When Brian left, Ben went to Michael and kissed him hello. Michael smiled up at him. God, he didn't even want to start this conversation. All he wanted to do was make-out with Michael, then pull him into the bedroom for some fun. 

 

"That was nice to see you two getting along..." Ben began. 

 

"Yeah, Brian told me he understood that he was getting a little too close for comfort lately and he promised to back off for awhile." 

 

"That's wonderful. So you feel better about it all?" 

 

Michael nodded with a smile. "He does still tell me he loves me, which I still don't know what to think about that. I think he may just be saying that because he wants to feel something. I think he is fighting his love for Justin and putting me in Justin's place." 

 

Ben nodded. "He could be. Brian doesn't exactly tell me anything. Though mostly his actions speak louder than words." 

 

Michael agreed. "So...are we finished talking about Brian? Can we fuck now?" 

 

Ben laughed and pounced. In no time they were both nude and practically carrying each other into the bedroom. 

 

***** 

 

Valentine's Day came finally and Ben was very happy that Brian had stopped even coming to see Michael during lunch, letting them have time together alone. 

 

Ethan and Justin popped in, though, and asked, "Wanna go to the Couples Night at Woody's? The bottom gets to eat free." Justin said the last with a huge grin on his face. 

 

Michael looked at Ben who shrugged. "Ok, sure, we were going to have an early night together but we can stop by." 

 

"Have you asked Ted and Emmett?" asked Ben. 

 

"Ted and Emmett are having a romantic dinner for two at that fancy French restaurant off Grant Street." 

 

"That's a nice restaurant," interjected Ben. 

 

"Ben and I won't be eating at Woody's, though. We're having a special 

dinner at home," Michael informed them. 

 

"That's fine. It will be nice to not be the only couples we know there." 

 

When Ethan and Justin left Ben said, "It's hard to say no to them, they're so cute." 

 

Michael snorted. "Speak for yourself!" 

 

Ben just laughed. 

 

***** 

 

Ben picked Ethan and Justin up then they all headed to Woody's. They arrived and sat down, Ben and Michael ordered a beer each while Ethan and Justin ordered the Valentine special. A steak in the shape of a heart with a potato and salad on the side. They shared the plate, kissing and loving on each other as they took bites of their food. 

 

Michael was a little miffed that he was sitting and watching those two make-out, but then Ben pulled Michael close to distract him with a kiss. After the younger couple had finished their dinner, Ben ordered them a bottle of wine and said, "Well, its time for Michael and I to head home." 

 

Ethan and Justin thanked Ben profusely for the bottle of wine. Just then Brian wandered in. He saw them and made a bee line for Michael. He kissed him and said, "Love you, hope you have a wonderful Valentine's Day, Mikey." 

 

Then just as abruptly, Brian walked out. 

 

"Ok, that was odd," said Justin. 

 

"Well, we haven't seen much of each other lately..." Michael began. 

 

"On that note, I think its time for us to leave," said Ben. 

 

They all agreed then walked out, after paying. 

 

***** 

 

Outside Ethan's apartment building.... 

 

Justin kissed Michael and thanked him for agreeing to come to Woody's. 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" 

 

"Sure," agreed Michael, though he didn't know why. 

 

Justin smiled widely at Ben and hugged him. "Thanks so much for the wine, Ben." 

 

Ethan held out his hand to Ben who shook it. "You two have a wonderful Valentine's night." 

 

"We will, Ethan. You as well." 

 

As Michael and Ben turned to go, Michael whispered, "Can't wait to get home!" 

 

**** 

When they entered the apartment, glad to be alone; they immediately fell on the couch and held each other. 

 

"Hungry?" Ben asked after a good long silence of just holding and loving each other. 

 

"Yeah, I'm hungry for you!" Michael smiled. 

 

"Mm, me instead of learning how to make stuffed zucchini?" 

 

"Let me think...damn right!" 

 

"Hm, if you think we won't need the energy for later...." 

 

"No, not at all. This is the weekend and we have plenty of time to recoup our energy." 

 

"You've convinced me." Ben pressed even closer to Michael, seeking his lover's soft lips with his own. 

 

Michael hummed, feeling Ben's large body mold against his. He loved the weight of his lover on him. It made him feel safe and wanted. Protected even. Their mouths pulled away to breathe then reattached quickly. Michael's hands ran up and down Ben's side and back, loving the feel of Ben's heavily muscled body. He never thought he'd attract a man as sexy as Ben. The most appealing though was his generosity, his kindness, his intelligence and most especially his sense of humor. 

 

Ben was the only person he'd ever met that was near to perfection. More so than the jerk he met on the internet. What a total loser in comparison to this living Adonis in his arms. When it came to Brian, there was no comparison. Brian was amazing, he meant a great deal to Michael, but the ease, the love, the affection he received and reciprocated from Ben every day would never be the same with Brian. It was mostly a one-way street with Brian and Michael was getting tired of it. 

 

Michael pulled away and whispered, "I love you so much, Ben." 

 

"I love you too, Michael." Ben nuzzled Michael's chin then moved down to one of Michael's ears. "Want me to show you how much?" 

 

Michael's eyes widened. "You're going to show me...?" 

 

Michael had been bugging Ben about tantric sex for a while now, especially after Ben told him he'd studied a little on it. 

 

"It's going to be a much scaled down version of it, Michael. It really requires both partners to be practicing, but I think we'll both enjoy it." 

 

Michael's eyes darkened with lust. He was certain it would be enjoyable. 

 

"Now!" 

 

Ben chuckled at Michael's impassioned enthusiasm. He rose and then Michael did as well. Michael grabbed his arm and began pulling him toward the bedroom. 

 

"Slow down, boy toy wonder. The most important aspect about tantric is breathing. You can't regulate your breathing if you're in a race," Ben lectured softly, using calm tones, not wanting to upset his lover. 

 

Michael sighed, trying to calm his enthusiasm. "OK. Just so excited." 

 

Ben smiled at his lover just before they entered the bedroom. 

 

Once they were in the bedroom, Michael waited impatiently; desperately wanting to just fuck and forget all this tantric business, but the possibility of being a part of something highly exotic and erotic was too enticing. He also wanted to show Ben that he was interested in Ben's philosophy and wanted to be a part of it. If he got a great orgasm out of it, then all the better. 

 

Ben said, "First thing, let's take off our clothes. The less hindrances to the body, the better." 

 

Michael liked it already. He had no problem whatsoever about getting nude in front of his lover, and certainly loved it when Ben showed off his amazing body. 

 

"Alright, now close your eyes," Ben instructed. 

 

Michael, not really wanting to close his eyes from the sight of Ben walking around in the buff, his dick swinging as he walked, closed his eyes but then opened one back up. 

 

Ben chuckled. "No cheating." 

 

Michael sighed then closed his eyes. 

 

"Alright, the first thing that tantric requires is to be able to achieve a sense of peacefulness in mind, body and spirit. The fastest way to do that is to blank out one's mind and concentrate on breathing steadily. In out, in out." 

 

He watched Michael. His lover was squeezing his eyes closed, trying to concentrate. 

 

"Don't try too hard. You need to relax. If it's difficult to concentrate on your breathing, then think of one image and keep that image in your mind as you breathe normally." 

 

Michael couldn't blank his mind if his life depended on it, so he thought of the one thing that he knew his mind would concentrate on-Ben. Ben's cock, more specifically, penetrating him. In out, in out. His mouth, his backside. The image was Ben's cock sliding in and out of him easily. 

 

After a moment, Ben murmured, "Very good." 

 

Ben waited until Michael was fully lying down and breathing normally with his eyes closed before he moved towards the bed and then asked softly, 

 

"Are you thinking about that image?" 

 

Michael smiled and said dreamily, "Oh yeah." 

 

Ben bit back a snort, knowing the image Michael was probably thinking about was not what Buddhist masters envisioned their students to contemplate. Ben let Michael keep the dreamy smile on his face as his hands, without touching Michael, moved down from his lover's face to his toes. Michael's cock twitched and started lengthening without a touch. 

 

Michael felt like he was floating with only the image of Ben penetrating him continuously over and over in his mind. It seemed Ben had raised his torso up at one point, but he wasn't sure. He felt like he was in a trance and his eyes remained closed. It was amazingly blissful. Then he heard Ben say, 

 

"I'll prepare you. Move if you need to." 

 

Michael felt Ben's fingers tease his skin then he felt Ben lift him a bit. He was suddenly aware that Ben was holding him. He was so blessed out that he wasn't even aware that he was sitting in Ben's lap until Ben shifted. He opened his eyes and realized that not only was he in Ben's lap but Ben's cock was firmly lodged inside him. He moaned. His mouth was against Ben's chest and he began to lathe the skin. This time he heard Ben moan and he tilted his hips, wanting to feel the cock inside him move. 

 

It felt so good to just rock his hips back and forth as Ben held him. He wasn't sure how long they were like that, only that he seemed to bliss out again at some point. All he sensed was Ben's arms around him, his lover's cock inside him, and such a sense of peace and well being. He didn't think he'd ever felt so connected to anyone before. 

 

Michael vaguely remembered that today was supposed to be special and he tried to come up with the date. Then he tried to come up with the significance of that date. It slowly came to him. He smiled and opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized were closed, then he murmured, 

"I love you." 

 

Ben sighed and replied, "I love you too." 

 

Ben shifted, lowering Michael down to the bed, his cock still buried inside the smaller man. He wasn't certain how long they had stayed connected, but he desperately wanted to feel Michael coming as he moved atop his lover 

 

Michael moaned when Ben started thrusting inside him. That's when he realized that Ben had lowered him to the mattress. 

 

Ben's rhythm was very slow, wanting to remain connected with Michael for as long as possible. 

 

Michael suddenly realized he was just lying still while Ben did all the work. That wasn't like him at all. He wrapped his legs tighter around his lover's body then pulled Ben down for a kiss. He groaned against Ben's mouth as Ben began to fuck him just a bit faster, his lover's cock sliding against his prostate. Their nipples rubbed together and it was like a lightening bolt straight to Michael's cock. He didn't think he'd ever been so sensitive before. 

 

"Come for me, baby." 

 

The sexy murmur was all it took and Michael arched his back and came, panting his release. There were sparks behind his tightly squeezed eyes; his body tingled from head to toe. It was as if he had a full body orgasm. 

 

Ben continued to thrust atop Michael, not in a hurry to find release, but not wanting to leave his lover sore the next morning. When he came it was a gentle orgasm, but his body thrummed happily once he flopped atop his lover's boneless body. 

 

Once Ben could move, he slowly pulled out of Michael then lay beside his still sleeping lover. He pulled Michael to him, kissed the dark head then whispered, 

 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Michael."


End file.
